Lost Without You
by corral's lifeRKIN
Summary: Kagome is a new student at school and meets Inuyasha and finds out he gets picked on. She helps him out but Inuyasha starts to fall for her and Kagome falls to him as well. She has a secret that might cause her to leave. Will Inuyasha go with her? find ou
1. Meeting You

**Hello everyone, it's me! The author of 'Hidden Punk Princess' I've been busy with things at home but I decided to write a new story. So please read and review. I hope you guys like it.**

**ENJOY!**

"Inuyasha"... "Inuyasha.." ..."Inuyasha wake up" Said a tall demon with long silver hair. A young man woke at the sound of his name. He awoke to see his older brother standing before him. "Inuyasha come on get up. It's time for school." Said the tall demon as he walked out the room.

'_School (sigh). The worst place on earth.' _Thought the young man. _'Just next year and I'm out forever.' _The boy went into the shower and dressed for school. He wore dark jeans and a red shirt with a black jacket over him. He grabbed his backpack and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning Inuyasha. Breakfast is ready." Said another demon

"Yes father." Replied Inuyasha. Inuyasha entered the kitchen to see his brother Sesshomaru eating. He ignored him and sat down to eat.

"Well good morning to you too little brother. I had a wonderful sleep. How about you?" Asked Sesshomaru sarcastily.

Inuyasha looked at his brother without a smile. "Good morning. I had a nice sleep."

"That's great." Sesshomaru smiled at him but Inuyasha didn't return the smile. He just stared at him blankly and went back to eating his food. Sesshomaru looked at his father and shook his head. His father sighed.

Inuyasha picked up his plate. "Thank you for breakfast father." With that said, Inuyasha left for school.

Sesshomaru picked up his plate and put it in the sink. His father walked to him. "Still no progress?" Inutaisho asked.

"No. I'm trying father. I really am." Sesshomaru replied.

"It's ok, we'll keep trying. Just look out for him from behind. We don't want his demon side to take control again and attack anyone this time." Inutaisho said.

"Yes I know. But the problem is, that there are only demons and humans at our school. No one accepts him for being half demon and that's when they pick on him. He dosn't fight back. And I know that if he dosn't then his demon side will explode and kill someone without him realizing it." Sesshomaru explained worriedly.

"Don't worry. Just be sure to be behind or keept track where he is." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru nodded and went to school.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-WHAM!! 

"Dammit!" _'My mother is going to kill me! That's the third one this month!'_ A young female groaned in disapointment. She got up and showered and got dressed for school. She wore grey leggings, a black and white polk-a-dot dress with a black belt around her waist. She grabbed her back pack and went to her kitchen.

"Good morining Kagome."

"Good morning mother. Where's Sota?" Kagome replied and asked.

"He's in the shower." Her mother replied. Kagome sat down to eat her breakfast. "Kagome dear I don't want to rush you but please hurry. I don't want you to be late for your first day of school."

"Oh right. Hehe. Ok I'm off then." Kagome gave a quick kiss to her mother and was headed for the door. "Say bye to grandpa for me!"

Kagome walked toward her school. '_Man there are too many street lights._' Kagome thought. She saw two demons ahead. '_Wow those girls have pretty hair for demons._' Kagome got a closer look and held her mouth from yelling. '_Oops. They're guys! Hehe. Well I'm guessing they're brothers from they're hair color and length._' Kagome thought. '_Hey the shorter guy is a half demon! (sigh) I knew they existed but who knew there was one here?! The other one is a full demon. Wow! The half demon looks a lot like him though except for the sad gaze on his eyes. Wow he must be treated like crap for being who he is. Maybe that's why he looks so sad._' A car had driven by and close to hitting Kagome. "Hey watch it asshole! I was walking here!" Kagome grumbled.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at what happened to the girl and smiled but quickly brushed it off. '_I smiled! Why?! It can't happened. I won't allow it. Ok Inuyasha just breathe._' Inuyasha looked back at the girl. '_She kinda looks like Kikyo! Ugh! She's so mean to me! I hate her!_' Inuyasha thought.

'_I thought I saw him smile. Whe does he look so mad now?_' Kagome thought. Kagome ignored it and went inside her school. She saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru enter the same school. She wanted to get her classes and find the half demon boy. Only, when she arrived she heard some kids yell, "Hey lets go! The stupid half demon is here!" '_So then, they do make fun of him here._' Kagome felt pitty and entered the office. "Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm picking up my classes." Kagome said.

"Here you are. Have a good first day." The woman said. Kagome ignored her and walked out with her classes.

'_Damn! Where is this stupid class?!_' Kagome thought. She found a huge crowd in front of her. She saw a few students holding back the tall demon she saw from the street. He kept yelling, "Leave him alone!" Kagome walked in front of the crowd of laughters and saw the half demon. She quickly kicked the guy who kept punching Inuyasha and helped Inuyasha from the ground. All of a sudden there were whispers about her.

"A human helping a half demon? That's disgusting."

"Impossible. Why whould a human help?"

"Does she even know he's a half demon."

"Eww don't touch her she'll get his disease!"

"Shut Up!!!! What the hell is wrong with you!? Just leave him alone and go back to your own buisness!" Kagome almost cried in anger. Everyone walked away still whispering to themselves. Kagome saw a girl with an orange shirt and white capris running to the tall demon who was looking at Kagome strangely.

"Sesshomaru are you ok?" The girl asked.

"Yes Rin. I'm fine." Sesshomaru replied. Now Rin looked at Kagome.

Kagome ignored their stares and tried helping Inuyasha but pushed himself away from her. "Hey I'm trying to help you." Kagome said.

"You are new here. Aren't you?" Inuyasha asked still on the floor not looking at her.

"Yea so?" Kagome mouthed.

"Don't help me. I'm a half demon. If you want to make a good impression on people start by not helping me." Inuyasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh shut the fuck up. I'm not trying to make a good impression on anyone. I just want to help heal your wounds." Kagome said.

"Didn't you hear him? He said he was half demon." Sesshomaru almost yelled.

"Yes I heard him and so what if he is. He has feelings so therefor he needs help to heal his wounds." Kagome answered.

"She's right Sesshomaru." Rin said. Rin helped Inuyasha up and made him sit down on the bench.

Inuyasha sat there motionlessly. Kagome kneeled in front of him inspecting his wounds. Inuyasha kept pushing her away. "Stop! I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need any help you stupid wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome slammed Inuyasha against the wall. "Listen. I want to help you. So shut your trap and hold still!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha's ears went flat and nodded. Rin looked at Seeshomaru as he held his ears. Kagome closed her eyes and began to glow blue. She placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulders and he too began to glow blue. When Kagome opened her eyes, Inuyasha was completely healed and his clothes weren't ripped. Kagome stood up with pride.

"There. All better." Kagome laughed.

"Wow. What are you?" Rin asked smiling.

"I'm a miko." Kagome said proudly.

"Wow. And I thought Kikyo was the only miko." Sesshomaru said.

"Whose Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stared at the ground. "She picks on me a lot. And uses her energy on me." Inuyasha said in monotone.

"Oh that sucks. Well I'll stick around with you and no one will bother you." Kagome said.

"Really? Only Rin and I are always with him." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah? Well count me in the group." Kagome said.

"Wait I can take care of myself." Inuyasha protested.

"Didn't look like it back there." Kagome said.

"I really can!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome just laughed. "You're cure when you growl. Hahahaha." Inuyasha turned red. "Well next time when someone is trying to kick your ass then defend yourself. I'll help if you don't do it." Kagome warned.

RING!!!

"Crap. I'm going to be late. Quick! Where is room B101?" Kagome asked.

"I know where that is." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, Rin and I have to get to class. I'll see you after ok. Bye Kagome." Sesshomaru waved.

"Nice meeting you." Rin waved.

"You too." Replied Kagome. "So, where is this class?" Kagome asked.

Moments later...

"Here we are." Inuyasha said as he entered the class.

"You have this class too?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Inuyahsa smiled. Inuyasha walked to his seat and brushed off his smile. '_What is happening to me?_' Inuyasha thought to himself. He looked up to see Kagome.

"Hi my name is Kagome. I just moved here. It will be great to meet you all." Kagome said kindly.

"Nicely done Kagome. Please have a seat anywhere." The teacher said. Kagome nodded.

Kagome was walking toward the back but saw a few humans and demons asking her to sit with them. Kagome's hand was pulled down to meet someone's gaze.

"Hi Kagome. I'm Kouga. You're mine now. Sit with me and we'll get to know each other." Kouga licked his lips.

Kagome pulled back her hand in disgust. "Ugh! gross. No thank you." With that Kagome walked to Inuyasha's desk and sat next to him. She smiled at him and looked back at the teacher. Everyone was in whispers again and Kouga was really pissed off.

The class went by fast and everyone was headed to their next class. "What class do you have next?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Math." Inuyasha said confused. '_Why does she want to know?_' He thought.

"Oh me too!" Kagome said in excitement. "What class?" she smiled.

"Umm. B110." Inuyasha became really confused.

"Me too! That's awsome!" Kagome almost yelled.

Kagome walked in front of and he followed behind her. Inuyash hid his smile. '_Why do I feel this way? I can't stop smiling. I want to laugh. I want to scream. Kagome is making me feel this way. Why? What is she doing to me?_' Inuyasha thought. He breathed and walked in class with Kagome.

Sesshomaru and Rin entered their class together. They sat down next to eachother as always and prepared themselves for class. Two people sat next to them.

"Hey you're Inuyasha's brother right?" A boy asked.

"Who wants to know?" Sesshomaru gritted his teeth.

"We were just happy that a girl stood up for him is all. And we wanted to meet her and become friends with her and Inuyasha." A girl said.

"You want to be friends with my brother?" Sesshomaru asked in wonder.

"Yes." They both said.

Sesshomaru got out of his gaze. "Hey wait a minute! This better not be a trick." Sesshomaru snapped.

"It isn't I can assure you." The boy said.

"For your sake, you better think what you said. We will introduce you two to them after class." Rin threatened.

The two people nodded in agreement.

"By the way, what are your names anyway?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh sorry about that. My name is-"

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of class together. "So Rin and Sesshomaru are your only friends then?" Kagome asked.

"Yea. Well actually, Rin is because Sesshomaru is my brother." Inuyasha said.

"Oh well then now you have two friends. Don't forget about me mister." Kagome wiggled a finger at Inuyasha. Inuyasha only smiled at her. '_She's such a dork._' Inuyasha wanted to laugh. "By the way Inuyasha, you have a different mother than Sesshomaru. He's full demon, you're not." Kagome said.

"Yes. His mother died and then my father remaried and had me. My mother was human but she died when I was little." Inuyasha said.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Kagome said.

"It's ok. It was a long time ago." Inuyasha said.

"Yea same here. My father died when I was only six." Kagome said smiling.

"Oh that's too bad." Inuyasha said. '_Why is she smiling? Her father died!_' Inuyasha thought angrily. Kagome didn't notice.

"Hey Inuyasha! Kagome!" Rin shouted.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted back. "Hey Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted.

"Yeah hey. Inuyasha. There are some people who want to meet you." Sesshomaru said.

"What people?" Inuyasha asked in his monotone voice now.

"We people." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at two people. A guy and gal.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Inuyasha asked.

"My name is-"

**Ok I'll leave it there. I hope you guys like it. Please review. And thank you for reading my story.**


	2. Too Many Questions

**Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing my story! I really appreciate it. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Lavizzy: Thanks for liking my story so far. I hope you like this chapter!**

**schellin: Yes, Kouga does seem a little jelous huh. Well you'll get your answer soon. I promise ok. Thank you for reviewing.**

**ENJOY!!!**

Last time:

_"Hey Inuyasha! Kagome!" Rin shouted._

_"Hey!" Kagome shouted back. "Hey Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted._

_"Yeah hey. Inuyasha. There are some people who want to meet you." Sesshomaru said._

_"What people?" Inuyasha asked in his monotone voice now._

_"We people." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at two people. A guy and gal._

_"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Inuyasha asked._

_"My name is-"_

Now:

"My name is Miroku."

"And I'm his girlfriend Sango."

"Oh yeah. You guys are the ones from P.E class." Inuyasha said. "What do you want with me?"

"We just wanted to be friends if that's ok with you." Sango said.

"Why? All of a sudden when another human makes friends with me, you want to join? Well forget it. It's too late to help me now." Inuyasha said sternly.

"We did try to help you once." Miroku said.

"When?" Inuyasha asked.

"Three years ago during freshman year. You were getting picked on and we tried to help but you brushed us off." Sango answered.

"Yeah and then your brother dumped me in the trash can because he thought I was making fun of you." Miroku added.

"Oh yeah I remember." Sesshomaru laughed to himself.

"Oh. I had no idea." Inuyasha said. He looked at Kagome not knowing what to do.

Kagome jumped in. "We'd be happy to have more friends join us. I'm Kagome. The new girl in school."

"Nice to meet you." Sango said.

Miroku walked closely in front of Kagome and brushed his hand below her waist. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to-ahh!" Kagome yelled. "Hands off!!" Kagome grabbed Miroku's hand and threw him to a tree. Kagome turned to Sango. "Keep your boyfriend on check." Kagome said with gritted teeth.

"Sorry." Sango said. "He has a cursed hand." she sighed.

"Well let's go to our chill spot." Rin said. She motioned everyone and followed.

Miroku walked next to Inuyasha. "Wow, she's hot, and tough." Miroku elbowed Inuyasha playfully. But Inuyasha was angry.

"Yes she is." Inuyasha leaned his face close to Miroku. "If you ever touch Kagome, I will kill you. Got that?" Inuyasha warned.

"Sure man. No problem." Miroku said nervously.

Inuyasha and Miroku caught up with the group. They sat down under a huge tree and talked. Inuyasha wasn't used to it so he climbed the tree. Kagome jumped and followed him.

"Hey how can you jump so high?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh? Oh, well, you see.." Kagome hesitated.

"Is it your miko powers?" Inuyasha asked. Not realizing her hesitation.

"Uh, oh yeah. That's it. My miko powers." Kagome laughed nervously. "Anyway, why are you up here? All your friends are down there." Kagome pointed down wards.

"I've never had so much friends all at once since you came. You made a difference in my life." Inuyasha smiled.

"Your life? I just met you." Kagome corrected.

Inuyasha blushed. "Well I meant today that is." He smiled nervously.

Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha, you should smile more. Your eyes brighten more and you look handsome." Kagome smiled.

"Uh, you really mean that?" Inuyasha turned red.

"Ofcourse I do. Come on, don't be so dull. Accept my compliment." Kagome punched him playfully.

"Ok, ok. Thank you. Your not so bad yourself. I mean your beautiful and-" Inuyasha began.

"Really? I'm beautiful?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. But it's just a compliment. Accept it." Inuyasha laughed to himself.

Kagome laughed as well. "You're right. Thank you for the compliment."

"Your welcome." Inuyasha said.

"So are you going down with all your friends or what?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at her sternly. "I don't know yet. Maybe I should get used to one person at a time." Inuyasha said.

"Ok then. We'll stay here and talk till the bell rings." Kagome said.

"Um, ok."

"So tell me? How often do you go to the mall?" Kagome asked.

"What?!" Inuyasha snapped a little. "What kind of question is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"You don't go to the mall do you?" Kagome almost laughed.

"No." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Well then, we have to make plans for you to go. Hmm... how about after school?" Kagome asked excited.

"I don't know. I have to let my dad know and he dosn't get back from work until four." Inuyasha said.

"So! When he comes home, ask him and call me on my cell." Kagome said reaching a pen and writing her number on Inuyasha's hand.

"Your cell?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes a cell phone. You do know what that is right?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"Yes I have one. I just never had another person's number besides my dad, Sesshomaru and Rin." Inuyasha said.

"Well make room for me. Dial your number on my phone and I'll save it incase I'll call." Kagome said.

"Ok." Said Inuyasha grabbing her phone. "But why would you want my number for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Incase I get bored I'll call you. Or I'll just call you if I feel like talking or hanging out." Kagome said.

"Hanging out?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Yeah, friends do hang out Inuyasha." Kagome laughed.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"You ask a lot of questions." Kagome said.

"Oh, sorry." Inuyasha apologized.

"It's ok. I don't mind." Kagome said.

RRRIIING!!!

"The bell." Inuyasha sighed.

"What class do you have next?" Kagome asked.

"P.E." Inuyasha answered. Him and Kagome jumped down from the tree.

"Me too." Kagome said.

"Ask Sango where the girls locker room is. She has the same class." Inuyasha said.

"Ok then. I'll see you at P.E." Kagome said. She ran off to Sango.

Moments Later...

Kagome and Sango came out of the locker room laughing until they saw a huge crowd.

"I wonder what's going on." Sango said.

'_Oh god. Don't let it be Inuyasha._' Kagome thought. She ran into the crowd with Sango behind her and saw Inuyasha on the ground.

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome and Sango worried. Inuyasha got up before he was kicked and punched the person who was kicking him. Kouga.

"Damn it you stupid half breed! You made my nose bleed!" Kouga said walking toward Inuyasha. Miroku jumped in and punched Kouga in the same area. Kouga flinched back and stared at Miroku. "Miroku what the hell are you doing?!" he yelled.

"Oh you know, helping a friend is all." Miroku said turning to Inuyasha. "You ok buddy?"

"Yeah. Couldn't have done it without you pal." Inuyasha said smiling a little.

"Alright that was awsome!" yelled Kagome pushing everyone out of her way.

Sango did the same. "You guys were great." Sango complimented.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled. The group turned to look at Koga. The crowd was still there too. Kagome looked at Koga with a grin. "How can you side over a demon to a lame half breed!?" Kouga yelled. Kagome walked slowly towards Koga. She quickly grabbed his bleeding nose. "Oww!, Oww! Let go! Let go!" Koga yelled as he reached for Kagome's arm. Kagome slapped it away and walked toward Inuyasha still holding on to Kouga's nose.

"Take a good look at this half demon Kouga. His eyes are beautiful. His long silver hair is well taken care of and would make any preppy girl jelous to have it. This lame half breed is way more handsome than you. Compared with your eyes and tail. Now, apologize to him." Kagome said.

"What!? No way!" Kouga yelled.

"Do it or I'll break your nose that you'll never use it again!" Kagome threatened as she squeezed his nose tighter.

"OK! OK! I'm sorry!" Kouga yelled. "Now let go!"

Kagome let Kouga go and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha turned seven shades of red. The crowd gasped as did Koga to see what Kagome did. "(gasp!) Oh shut the fuck up and give me a break!" Kagome yelled. She turned toward Inuyasha who was still red. "Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said pulling his hand. Miroku and Sango followed.

Twenty Minutes after the fight...

"Hey Inuyasha pass it over here!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha passed the ball to Kagome and threw it in the ring. "Yes!" Kagome yelled. She ran to Inuyasha and gave him a hug. He startled but returned it.

"That was great Kagome. We win!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Ok, ok. Don't rub it in." Miroku said.

"Let them have they're fun Miroku." Laughed Sango.

"Yes let them have they're fun for now." Said a girly voice.

Everyone turned to look at the person. Inuyasha walked backwards and looked down at the ground.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend Kikyo." She laughed.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Kagome asked confused.

"Oh he didn't tell you? I was with him during freshman year just to make him feel happy until he bored me and I dumped him. He was so heart broken." Kikyo laughed.

"Lies!! I just said I didn't want to have sex and you go behind my back and go for someone else who wears a fucking monkey suit!" Inuyasha yelled.

'_What?! A monkey suit?! No way! Could it be?!_' Kagome thought. "Listen Kikyo, I need-"

"Oh shut it! I don't like you. You look like me. So watch your back or I'll fry it!" Kikyo laughed. She glowed blue and sent a spark flying in front of Kagome. It cause her to jump back a little.

Kikyo laughed and turned to walk away. Then a spark similar to hers flew next to her. Kikyo flinched and looked at Kagome. "You watch your back Kikyo. I'm a miko as well." Kagome threatened. Kikyo only laughed and walked back to her friends.

RRRIING!!!

The students turned around to head to their next class, then the other and the other until finally school was over. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru walked out of the school. They all walked in the same direction until Miroku and Sango left.

"Hey Inuyasha, so are you going to ask your dad?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll call you and let you know." Inuyasha said.

"Great! Cause my house is down the street so I'll catch you later ok." Kagome said.

"Wait I need to ask you something." Inuyasha said.

"Hey little bro, Rin and I will be at the house." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha nodded and his brother and Rin walked ahead. "Hey I'm sorry about what Kikyo said."

"Don't worry Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Look. I was with her but she used me. You didn't have to be there to listen to what she said." Inuyasha said sadly.

"It's ok Inuyasha. I wanted to be there. Trust me. A friend is someone who is there for you when they rather be somewhere else." Kagome said smiling.

"So you didn't want to stay there then." Inuyasha said.

"Exactly. Hahaha. But I stood there to be by your side but when she said she was with you, I couldn't help but be so-"

"Jelous?" Inuyasha finished laughing.

"No." Kagome laughed. "It made me angry because no one deserves to be used." Kagome said.

"Oh. Ok then." Inuyasha smiled.

"You don't believe me do you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh I believe you alright." Inuyasha said sarcastily.

Kagome walked closely to Inuyasha. Their lips inches apart. Inuyasha turned red. "Inuyasha?" Kagome began.

"Y...yes?"

Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "I have to get home." She said and stepped away from him. "Call me if you can go ok. Bye!" Kagome ran off to home.

Inuyasha ran to his house while holding his cheek. He wasn't paying so much attention that he ran into his door. Sesshomaru, Rin and Inutaisho flinched. They saw the door open slowly and saw Inuyasha come in while holding his nose.

"Inuyasha what happened?" His father asked.

"I ran into the damn door and now my nose hurts." Inuyasha said in pain. Sesshomaru laughed. Inuyasha only smiled when he remembered. "Oh dad can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"I met this girl named Kagome and we're friends. She asked me if I wanted to go to the mall. Can I go? Please!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Ok, ok. You can go." Inutaisho said.

"Thanks dad. I'll call Kagome right now." Inuyasha smiled as he ran to his room.

Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru. "I think Kagome will be a good match for him. She really cares for him. And she is the first person to make him smile and laugh and have fun throughout school today." Sesshomaru said.

"This is great. My son is smiling again." Inutaisho said laughing. Sesshomaru and Rin joined him.

* * *

Inuyasha's Room 

Inuyasha dialed Kagome's number and waited till it rang. There was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Kagome? It's Inuyasha."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"My dad says I can go to the mall."

"You can? Great! Where is your house? I'll meet you out in front."

"Um it's on the fourty third street. It's a huge house with big white gates."

"Oh ok then. I'll be there in ten."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Inuyasha layed on his bed and grabbed his pillow and bit it from screaming. '_I'm so excited! I can't wait!_' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha!"

"Yes dad!"

"Come down here a sec!"

"Ok!" Inuyasha ran down and met up with his dad. He held something in his hand. "Dad what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

**There's another chapter for you. I hope you liked it! Please review! I'll write your names on the next chapter for appreciation. Thank you once again!**


	3. Shopping!

**Hey everybody! Thank you for reviewing. Here is the third chapter. But first, a few thank you's.**

**inuyasha-sango-forever: Um let's not think of abuse right now ok lol. I thought it would be obvious that Rin and Sesshomaru are together. If not then yes, they are a couple. That would be my mistake.**

**Inuyashafangirl17: Thank you. I will. I hope you like this chapter. )**

**ENJOY!!!**

Last time:

_Inuyasha layed on his bed and grabbed his pillow and bit it from screaming. 'I'm so excited! I can't wait!' Inuyasha thought._

_"Inuyasha!"_

_"Yes dad!"_

_"Come down here a sec!"_

_"Ok!" Inuyasha ran down and met up with his dad. He held something in his hand. "Dad what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked._

Now:

"These are the keys to the corvet your mother used to drive." Inutaisho said.

"Ok. What are you doing with them? Are you going somewhere?" Inuyasha asked.

Inutaisho looked at his son blankly as did Rin. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "He's letting you drive the corvet dumbass!" Sesshomaru yelled from the kitchen.

"Shut up! Dad I can't do that." Inuyasha said.

"Just do it. You know how to drive already." Inutaisho said.

"Yeah but mom's car?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Inuyasha just take the damn car and be grateful that I'm lending it to you." Inutaisho said annoyed. He threw the keys to Inuyasha.

"Ok." Inuyasha obeyed.

Ring!

"That's probably Kagome. I'll get it!" Inuyasha said grabbing the door.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted.

"Hi Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly. "Come on in. I just need to let my dad know I'm going already."

"Ok. I'll wait." Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha ran off tell his father. He came back with his father following him. "So you must be Kagome." Inutaisho said warmly.

"Yup. The one and only. Wow, you're taller than Sesshomaru. Awsome!" Kagome said.

"Yes." Inutaisho laughed. "So you're also the reason why my baby son smiles from what I hear."

"Dad! Please! You're so embarassing." Inuyasha said walking toward the door.

Kagome laughed. "I didn't know I made such a difference in one day." Kagome smiled and walked out the door. '_Where did Inuyasha go?_' Kagome thought. Kagome saw a red shiny car drive up front. She looked closely and saw Inuyasha in it. Kagome ran to the car. "Nice ride!" Kagome yelled. "I didn't know you had a car." Kagome said.

"Well it was my mother's. Hop on so we can go." Inuyash said. Kagome got in without hesitation. Inuyasha drove all the way to the mall and parked far from it. Him and Kagome got out of the car. "Well, we're here." Inuyasha sighed. They walked into the mall and Inuyasha groaned.

"Relax. It's just people." Kagome said.

"But they're all over the place." Inuyasha said. "What are we doing here exactly?" Inuyasha asked.

"You need new clothes." Kagome said looking at his clothing.

"What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's clothes. Dark Jeans that looked faded and a black jacket over. '_Is he even wearing a shirt?_' Kagome thought. "Everything is wrong." Kagome laughed.

"I like what I wear." Inuyasha said.

"Hmmm. Take off your jacket." Kagome said.

"What?"

"Take it off and let me see you better." Kagome said.

"Uhh..." Inuyasha hesitated.

"I'm not going to harrass you. I just need to know what type of shirt fits on you and what dosn't." Kagome said.

"Why don't you just ask my size?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"I would but from what I'm guessing, you don't go shopping so you don't know your size." Kagome assumed.

'_Dammit. She's too smart!_' Inuyasha thought. "Whatever." Inuyasha took his jacket off wilingly but felt a little shy to do so. '_Why does she keep staring? Is she checking me out? What if she dosn't like what she sees? What will I do?!_' Inuyasha panicked.

"Hmm. You seem like a large. Maybe extra depending on the shirt." Kagome said.

"Is that all?" Inuyasha asked relieved.

"Yes. Why?" Kagome asked.

"Uh.. nothing." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "You should show off your upper body more Inuyasha. You don't look bad." Kagome commented as she walked ahead. '_Not bad? More like hot and sexy! Damn! Ok Kagome, breathe. Lets not go too far on this._' Kagome thought. "So Inuyasha, what type of clothing are you into?"

"Huh? Oh umm... I like to wear dark jeans, dark red, dark green, dark blu-" Inuyasha began.

"OK! I'll put that in the 'darkly' cattegory." Kagome laughed. "Come on, I know just the store." Kagome pulled Inuyasha to a store called Ned's clothes wear. "Ok Inuyasha pick out anything you like from here." Kagome said.

Inuyasha inspected the whole store when he finally picked out nothing but sweaters and heavy jackets. "Kagome, I'm done." Inuyasha showed Kagome all the sweaters he picked out.

"Inuyasha. I'll buy you three sweaters and that's it. Geez. Ok. Come with me and I'll pick out your clothes. Or you know what just stay there." Kagome said. "Pick three of your favorite sweaters and just don't move."

"Ok I get it." Inuyasha said. He put everything back and held two black sweaters and a grey one. One was plain and the other one was decorated of a skeleton's body on the back of a sweater. The other one was dark grey with a big red mad flame face in the front. He saw Kagome pick out some jeans. Some grey, black and dark blue. She came to Inuyasha and dumped the pile on his arms. Then she went back for some more. "Hey! Don't you think it's enough!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"No way! I haven't even started." Kagome said.

Kagome went to an isle where there were nothing but shirts. She grabbed ten pairs of different kind of shirts and went to Inuyasha and dumped it on Inuyasha. "Kagome. I don't think I'll be able to carry all this." Inuyasha swayed back and forth to keep the pile from falling.

"Ok Inuyasha. Go in the fitting room and try a few of them on." Kagome said.

"Umm.. ok." Inuyasha said trying to balance.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha came out with a green t-shirt that had a picture of dice in the front and a pair of blue jeans. "See! It dosn't look bad at all. Now go in and try another one on." Kagome said.

"Are you sure about this?" Inuyasha asked. "Isn't this too much?"

"Nope. You look hot. Now go in there and try another pair!" Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha went inside and blushed at what Kagome said. He felt more confident and found a grey muscle shirt that hugged his chest and abs and black jeans and a red cap. He came out and Kagome wouldn't stop staring. Inuyasha smirked. "Like what you see?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome blushed and got up. "Ok that's enough! Go back and change and I'll buy your clothes." Kagome said. Inuyasha went in and laughed at the look on her face.

A few minutes went by and Inuyasha came out and Kagome bought his clothes. There were four bags total. Kagome and Inuyasha walked out with two bags in their hands. Kagome spotted a clothes store and gave Inuyasha the other two bags and walked toward the store. "Where are you going now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I bought you clothes. It's my turn to buy something I like." Kagome said running inside the store. Inuyasha went in after her. When he got inside Kagome had two pairs of clothing in her hands.

"Well that was fast." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah well, I grabbed whatever I liked and fit. Now wait here. I'm going to buy them." Kagome said.

"No. Try them on." Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because I want to see how you look in them." Inuyasha smiled.

"Ok, you just want to check me out." Kagome said.

"I rather see you in something else than this polk-a-dotted dress." Inuyasha said.

"You don't like my dress?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"Nope. Besides, you saw me pretty good. Now it's my turn." Inuyasha smirked again.

"Now wait-" Kagome started.

"No. Don't deny it. You checked me out pretty good. So go in there and let me see what you got." Inuyasha said.

Kagome only smiled. "Ok you win. But then we'll go." she said walking in the dresser room.

"Whatever you say." Inuyasha said.

Kagome came out with tight jeans and a black corsett with a little sweater over it. Inuyasha's jaw dropped a little and stared at Kagome's curves. Kagome laughed and walked back inside the dressing room. A few minutes later, Kagome came back out with a red skirt with thin black sripes and black flare are the bottom. Also, a strapless red shirt with a purple skull on the front. Inuyasha tilted his head and fell of his seat. Kagome laughed and went back to change and went to the cashier to pay for them. Inuyasha quickly stood up and followed Kagome. Kagome held her bags in her hand and walked out the mall with Inuyasha.

"Did you like what you saw back there?" Kagome laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Inuyasha said.

"Good. Now lets go home." Kagome said giggling.

Twenty minutes went by and Inuyasha parked the car at his house. He walked Kagome home and it was a little dark out. "Well I'm home." Kagome said. "It's already six. I should go inside for dinner. I'll see you at school tomorrow ok. Wear one of your new clothes ok." Kagome said.

"Fine. Wear one of yours." Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed a little. Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kagome's cheek. Kagome gasped a little. She looked at him confused. "It's a thank you for today. And repayment for earlier." Inuyasha said.

"Ok then." Kagome smiled. She ran inside and closed the door.

Inuyasha ran at his demon speed and got home in a few seconds. He went inside the house with bags in his hands. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho looked at him. "Kagome bought clothes for me." Inuyasha said smiling and walked to his room.

"Make sure you come down for dinner." Inutaisho said.

"Ok." Inuyasha called back.

Sesshomaru walked in. "Hey how many clothes did you buy?"

"Have you seen the pile on my bed?" Inuyasha asked playfully.

"Wow. Need help?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nah. I'll stop for a while and wait till dinner is over." Inuyasha said.

"It isnt ready until seven. It's six-twenty." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh. Well, what do we do until then?" Inuyasha asked.

It was silent for a minute. "Want to super glue a quarter to the ground and see how many people try and pick it up?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha laughed. Him and Sesshomaru ran outside.

NEXT DAY

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to school together. "Where did your brother go?" asked Kagome.

"He went to pick up his girlfriend." Inuyasha said.

"He has a girlfriend?" Kagome asked confused.

"It's Rin." Inuyasha said in an obvious tone.

"Oh. Hahaha right." Kagome laughed. "Hey there's Sango and Miroku!" Kagome shouted.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango greeted.

"Hi Sango-Ahhh!" Kagome screamed and grabbed Miroku and slammed him against a tree. "Miroku, don't piss me off right now. I havn't decided where to put you yet." Kagome said.

"Put me where?" Miroku asked.

"I'm running out of places to put my victims bodies in. I need to find a big enough space to put you in it." Kagome said walking with Sango.

"I told you not to touch her." Inuysha warned.

"Yeah. I remember. Do you think she was kidding?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know actually." Inuyasha said.

"Nice clothes. Where did you get them?" asked Miroku.

"Kagome bought them for me." Inuyasha said proudly.

"Well stick by Kagome. There are a lot of girls here that don't like you but that dosn't mean they are not checking you out. Be on guard." Miroku said.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku sternly and then nodded. Him and Miroku followed the girls. There was someone on a roof watching them covered in a black cape. "She made friends with a half demon, full demon and three humans. What's the plan?" asked the mysterious stranger with the cape through the walkie talkie.

"Do not attack. Not yet. We don't know if the miko has plans." said the voice in the walkie talkie.

"So then what do I do master?" asked the stranger.

"Abort the mission for now. We'll attack some other day." said the voice.

"Yes master." said the stranger.

"Make sure she is not alone when we attack." Said the voice.

**Yay! I finished the third one! I hope you liked this one too! Please review and thank you!**


	4. Danger Came For Me

**Yay! Thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate it so much! Well I would like to say thank you to those who did review.**

**Akari-san: Thank you for liking it so far. I hope you enjoy my next chapter.**

**MariInha: Don't worry, I won't stop writing. This story is far from being over. Thank you for liking my story and don't blame yourself for being brazillian. Everyone makes mistakes.**

**Akuma Youkai: Hahaha. You must really hate Kikyo and Koga. Well just read on and you'll see them more in chapters doing stuff. I just havn't decided yet.**

**kumikonhan: Thank you so much. Please, read on and I hope you like the next few chapters.**

**inuyasha-sango-forever: Thank you. And I will.**

**mistic-gal:Hahaha you like Sessh don't you? My brother told me the same thing the other day. Don't worry, all my characters will be included.**

**Thanks again everyone!**

**ENJOY!!**

Last time:

_"Well stick by Kagome. There are a lot of girls here that don't like you but that dosn't mean they are not checking you out. Be on guard." Miroku said._

_Inuyasha looked at Miroku sternly and then nodded. Him and Miroku followed the girls. There was someone on a roof watching them covered in a black cape. "She made friends with a half demon, full demon and three humans. What's the plan?" asked the mysterious stranger with the cape through the walkie talkie._

_"Do not attack. Not yet. We don't know if the miko has plans." said the voice in the walkie talkie._

_"So then what do I do master?" asked the stranger._

_"Abort the mission for now. We'll attack some other day." said the voice._

_"Yes master." said the stranger._

_"Make sure she is not alone when we attack." Said the voice._

Now:

The group went to school and had gone by most of their classes. It was lunch now and the group sat under the tree they always sat under. Inuyasha stayed on the ground to talk to Sesshomaru and Miroku. Though, he kept stealing glances from Kagome talking to Rin and Sango. The group were enjoying their time under a tree when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha felt something. Although, Kagome felt it as well.

"Something is here." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome looked ahead and saw all the students watching up at the sky as something fell down to the school.

What fell from the sky was a huge metal box that was dropped by a plane. The box opened and men in black capes and hoods ran out from there. Some students were running and screaming and others were fighting them off. A fast gust of wind was hitting everyone.

"Sesshomaru! We have to fight!" Inuyasha said.

"We don't have our swords!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"We'll just fight without them!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Wait! Count me and Sango in.We know how to fend for our selves." Miroku said.

"Alright fine! Rin, Come on!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome stay here. I don't want you to get hurt." Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome looked at him sadly and nodded. Kagome saw her friends fighting her worst enemy. '_They don't know. They don't know the truth! They'll end up dying and it will be all my fault!_' Kagome cried. '_I have to do something. But if I do, then I have to leave them all! Dammit Naraku! You'll do anything to ruin my life. Fine! I will save my friends._' Kagome wiped her tears away and ran towards the battle. She jumped in the middle of everyone and landed glowing blue.

Everyone looked at Kagome but some students weren't able to see who she was clearly. Inuyasha and the group did. Kagome looked at all her enemies running at her. She closed her eyes and from her hands, appeared a pink ball. Inuyasha and the group saw her perfectly. '_Kagome is the great grand daughter of the greatest priestess in the world. Midoriko._' Inuyasha thought in wonderment.

'_Wait a minute. Kikyo said she was the grand daughter of Midoriko. It was a lie._' Rin thought happily.

The group saw Kagome use the power of the pink ball she had in her hand and made all her enemies turn to dust. Everyone cheered happily and the principle of the school came. "Everyone, due to this situation, school is out for the next coming up week." The students cheered again.

Everyone ran to Kagome and she just backed away. Everyone saw her hesitation and looked at her in worry. Kagome let out a tear and ran out of the school. "Kagome wait!" Inuyasha called out. Sesshomaru stopped him from running after her.

"Wait Inuyasha. She needs to be alone right now." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha pushed his brother's arm off and ran after her.

Inuyasha ran to her home and didn't find her there. He went to the park and didn't find her there either. He went to the mall and didn't find her anywhere. He searched the whole block and still could not find Kagome. Inuyasha gave a heavy sigh and went to a hill where he enjoyed the sunset. He sat down and looked at the city. He heard someone behind him and quickly turned around. It was Kagome.

"Hi I'm the girl of your dreams, someone said you were looking for me." Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha wasn't quite sure if she meant what she just said but let it go. "Kagome, I was searching for you. Where were you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. "I went to your house and decided to wait for you there only you didn't come. Sesshomaru and everyone else did."

"How did you find me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sesshomaru told me this is your favorite spot." Kagome said smiling. "It is a beautiful sight."

"Yes." Inuyasha agreed. "Wait Kagome. Why did you run?"

Kagome sighed. "I didn't want to tell you. I'm Midoriko's-"

"Grand daughter. I know. Why did you run!?" Inuyasha demanded raising his voice a little.

"Because I didn't know how to confront you! Dammit Inuyasha. They were after me. They wanted the jewl." Kagome raised her voice.

"That was the sacred jewl?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes! Now that they know where I am, they'll come for me. I have to leave now." Kagome said.

"When?! Does everyone else know?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes and before the end of tomorrow." Kagome began to tear.

At the moment, Inuyasha didn't care. "Oh so you would just leave me here without a goodbye?! Not even to spend one last day together!" he yelled.

"I would spend one last day together with you! That is why I came!" Kagome yelled.

"This is how you would spend your last day with me?!"

"Yes!"

"Well not me!"

"Then what do you want?! How would you spend it?! What the hell would you do?!"

"I would stand in the middle of the street and kiss you on the rainiest day!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders and his eyes turned blood red for a few seconds. He let Kagome go and shook his head. Kagome stopped crying and stared at him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome just go. I don't want to waste your time anymore." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome looked at him sadly and walked home.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome left the hill towards home. When she was no where in sight, he let out a scream of hatred. "Why did I do that?! She meant everything to you!" Inuyasha yelled at himself. He layed on the dirt ground until it began to rain harder and harder. Then finally, he went home.

* * *

Next Day: 

Inuyasha stayed in his room all day. He didn't bother leaving his room. He didn't come down for breakfast, lunch or dinner. He only left when he needed to shower or use the restroom. He stayed there staring at the ceiling. All his friends came over except Kagome.

"I don't know what to do guys. He's seems really depressed." Sesshomaru said. His father was there as well.

"Well what did Kagome say to him?" Inutaisho asked.

"The same what she told us. She has to leave." Sesshomaru said. "I overheard her say something on the phone with her mother though. Something about someone after her again. I can't remember. I think it was Naraku or something like that." Sesshomaru added.

"Naraku!?" Inutaisho and Miroku yelled.

"Yeah. How do you two know him? Who is he?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Naraku is an evil demon who loves to cause misery against others. Hundreds of years ago, he put a curse upon my family on every male. The wind tunnel. It sucks everything it touches. If I don't destroy him soon, I will be sucked into my own vortex. Just as my father." Miroku said in anger.

"Father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He killed your's and Inuyasha's mother." He said growling.

"We have to tell Inuyasha." Rin said. Everyone ran to his room. He wasn't there.

* * *

Inuyasha went to the park and smelled Kagome. It still had been raining. He saw her walking toward the woods of the park. He ran up to Kagome and turned her around. Kagome looked at him straight in the eye. Inuyasha lowered his head and kissed Kagome passionately. Kagome returned it but when she let go, she smiled. 

"Goodbye Inuyasha." Kagome said and walked away.

'_Follow her. What are you waiting for!_' Inuyasha thought. He fell to the floor letting a few tears roll down and when he look to see her, Kagome was gone. Not even her scent was near. "Goodbye Kagome." Inuyasha said silently.

**Cool! I'm done! I hope you guys liked this one too! Don't worry there will be more. Please review and thank you again!**


	5. Sesshomaru and Rin Moment

**Hello everybody! Thank you again for reviewing. My last chapter might have been a little dramatic but hey, there has to be something like that in there. Well enjoy this chapter but first I would like to appreaciate those who reviewed.**

**ENJOY!!!**

Last Time:

_Inuyasha went to the park and smelled Kagome. It still had been raining. He saw her walking toward the woods of the park. He ran up to Kagome and turned her around. Kagome looked at him straight in the eye. Inuyasha lowered his head and kissed Kagome passionately. Kagome returned it but when she let go, she smiled._

_"Goodbye Inuyasha." Kagome said and walked away._

_'Follow her. What are you waiting for!' Inuyasha thought. He fell to the floor letting a few tears roll down and when he look to see her, Kagome was gone. Not even her scent was near. "Goodbye Kagome." Inuyasha said silently._

Now:

Inutaisho was trying to calm the teenagers down. Everyone was in a panic trying to talk at the same time and trying to figure out where Inuyasha could be. Out of nowhere, Inuyasha walked in the house without anyone noticing he was transforming into his demon side. Inutaisho only noticed.

"ENOUGH!! Inuyasha is here. Sesshomaru, cover everyone. Inuyasha is transforming again." Inutaisho said running at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stood in front of everyone in case Inuyasha were to jump on them. Inutaisho grabbed Inuyasha and Inuyasha transformed into his demon side and attacked his father. Inutaisho unleashed his demon streangth enough to hold Inuyasha down. Everyone stood back in fear. "Inuyasha calm down!" Inutaisho screamed pinning Inuyasha against the wall. Inuyasha and Inutaisho breathed heavily until Inuyasha calmed down and blacked out. He fell into his father's arms. Inutaisho caught him and layed Inuyasha on the couch. "Sesshomaru bring me the alcohol bottle." Inutaisho demanded. Sesshomaru brought him the bottle and a towel. Inutaisho wet the towel with alcohol and brought it to Inuyasha's nose until he woke up. "Inuyasha, listen to me. What happend back there? Where did you go?" Inutaisho asked.

"I was at the park." Inuyasha said sleepily. "I found Kagome there and she said goodbye to me." Inuyasha said.

"Why did you take three hours to come back home?" his father asked.

"I was angry at my self for letting her go. I didn't know what to do, so I transformed. I waundered in the woods until I found my way home. That's all I can remember." Inuyasha explained sounding more awake.

"Did you hurt anybody?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I can't remember." Inuyasha said.

"I don't think so. He dosn't smell like blood." Inutaisho pointed out.

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing here?!" Sango yelled.

Everyone looked at her confused. "What do you mean Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"You love Kagome. Go after her before she's gone forever." Sango said.

"I don't-"

"Oh stop it. I hate it when guys like you show something so obvious like love and then don't admit it. Go after her and tell her how you feel!" Sango shouted. Then she looked at Miroku and Inutaisho. "And you two! Naraku is after Kagome, the same enemy that has hurt both of you and all you guys are going to do is just sit on your ass and bitch about how he has hurt you? Go after him and kill him before he causes anyone else pain. Which, Kagome is going through right now." Sango said.

Miroku grabbed Sango and kissed her. "I love you for being smart." Miroku smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sango giggled.

"Dad? What do you say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have no problem hunting Naraku down. Inuyasha, are you going to find Kagome?" Inutaisho asked.

"I don't know. She just left and I wouldn't know what to do if I find her." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Inuyasha, let me tell you something." Rin began as she sat next to Inuyasha on the couch. Everyone sat on the floor to listen to her. Inuyasha looked at her in wonder. "When you're in love and you want to tell that person, the words don't exactly come out right." Rin giggled. "The whole point is to show it. If you are there for Kagome and help her through the hard times, she'll come to realize that she loves you and would do anything to be with you. Then it will be easy to tell her you love her." Rin said.

"But I don't understand. I just met her. How can I possibly love someone in such a short time?" Inuyasha asked confused.

Rin laughed. "Many boys looked at Kagome when she first came, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said.

"Even though many boys looked at her, you were the only one she looked at. When two people look into eachother's eyes for the first time and can not look away, you know you're in love." Rin said.

"Really? How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru understood and smiled back. "Trust me Inuyasha. There is no denile to it." Rin said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Let's sleep now." Inutaisho said. "Sango, Miroku, go home and tomorrow at dawn come here with your weapons. We're visiting Kagome's mother tomorrow." Inutaisho said and went to his room.

Inuyasha went to his bedroom and Miroku and Sango went home. Rin went to the back yard and sighed deeply. '_It seemed only yesterday when I met Sesshomaru._'

Flashback:

_"Leave me alone!" A young Rin cried. A couple of kids slammed her against a tree. They punched her and kicked her._

_"Humans can never be in love with demons!" A demon boy said._

_"Leave her alone!" A young Sesshomaru said. He punched the demon boy and the rest of the kids left. Sesshomaru bent down to Rin. "Take my hand."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Don't worry, I won't hit you." Sesshomaru said smiling._

'I was fourteen then.' Rin thought.

_"Hey Rin! Wait up!" Sesshomaru called._

_"Oh, hi Sesshomaru." Rin smiled._

_"Hey, I know we have been dating a while and... well... I was wondering if... um... well... I really like you a lot and...you know... uh... remember that time when... um..."_

_Rin kissed Sesshomaru and he returned it. "Sesshomaru, I would love to be your girlfriend." Rin said smiling._

_"Uhh, great." Sesshomaru blushed. "So I'll pick you up at six for the movie ok."_

_"Sure." Rin said._

_"Ok bye." Sesshomaru said._

_"Bye."_

End of Flashback

'_It's been four years. We were together since freshman year and now it's our senior year._' Rin thought happily.

"It's been four years." Sesshomaru said from behind.

"Huh? Sesshomaru, you scared me." Rin said taking a deep breath.

"Our anniversery is coming up." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes it is." Rin smiled.

"I have no idea if battling Naraku will interfere with it or if we might die." Sesshomaru said.

Rin kissed Sesshomaru. "That is my promise to you that I will survive in the battle." Rin said.

Sesshomaru kissed Rin and smiled. "That is my promise that I will survive in battle and a sign that after all this is over, I will marry you." Sesshomaru said.

"Really?" Rin said letting tears fall.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said. Rin kissed him again. "Why don't you spend the night?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru, we're not going through this again. Once was enough." Rin said.

"No not that. My dad will run in, trust me. Just, sleep in my arms please." Sesshomaru sounded like a child.

"Ok. But I have to call my mother first." Rin said.

"Yes!" Sesshomaru said running inside the house with Rin after him.

* * *

It was five in the morning and Miroku and Sango appeared at Inuyasha's door. Inutaisho took the teens to Kagome's home. Inuyasha looked as if he never met Kagome. Inutaisho knocked on the door and from there answered a little old man. 

"Hi, my name is Inutaisho. My son knows Kagome." he explained.

"Demon! Leave here at once!" yelled the old man.

"Father! He knows Kagome. Leave him alone." A woman said. "Please forgive him. Come inside." She greeted. Everyone followed her inside. "What can I do for you so early in the morning?" asked Kagome's mother.

"What's with all the bags and boxes?" Miroku asked.

"We're moving." she said.

"Is this because of Naraku?" Inutaisho asked.

Kagome's mother srartled a little. "How do you know of him?"

"We're after him and we know he's after Kagome." Inutaisho explained. "I had a feeling you would plan this if it had to do with Narku."

"So you know the type of monster he is." Kagome's mother said harshly.

"The main reason why I am here, is because I wanted to tell you not to move away from here." Inutaisho said.

"Oh. And why is this?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Because my son loves your daughter and I promise you I will bring her back to you alive." Inutaisho said. Inuyasha lifted his head in interest for what his father just said.

"Which son is this?" she asked.

"Me ma'am." Inuyasha said quietly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You're the half demon boy my daughter talked about." Kagome's mother said.

"You mean the one with a hideous face?!" the old man yelled.

"No father, the one with golden eyes and the silver hair. You know, the unique one." Kagome's mother said. Inuyasha made a small smile. A little kid ran down the stairs.

"Hey! Who is Inuyasha?" The little boy demanded.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked monotone.

"I'm Kagome's brother Sota." He said.

"Pleasure. Father we must go." Inuyasha said.

"Right. It was nice meeting you uh." Inutaisho said.

"Just call me Mrs. Higurashi. It was nice to meet you too." she said.

Inuyasha was headed out the door. "Hey Inuyasha!" Sota yelled. Inuyasha stopped but didn't bother turning around. "Bring my sister back and tell her how you feel. Most guys wanted to use her for her power or control the jewl. Prove her you're different. I'll never forgive you if you don't." Sota said smiling.

Inuyasha turned to look at Sota with a big smile. "Count on it kid." Inuyasha said walking out the door. Everyone soon followed.

Sota ran and stood by the front door. "Make us stay here Inuyasha!" Sota shouted.

Inuyasha only smiled and walked with his father and friends with great confidence. '_Hold on Kagome. I'm coming for you._' Inuyasha thought. His father and brother smiled widely. Sesshomaru walked next to Inuyasha.  
"So little brother, are you ready to fight for the girl you love?" Sesshomaru teased. Inuyasha ignored his statement.  
"You bet. Let's go save Kagome." Inuyasha said.

**Yay! I'm done! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for reading! Please review. Bye!**


	6. Bad Reunion

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I appreaciate it mucho! Also, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I'm very busy right now but I want to update another chapter for you guys. So, here is another! Thank you again. The more reviews, the more chapters! First a few thank you's.**

**amanda: Thanks. I will finish it don't worry. )**

**SexyDemonGirl 5000: Thank you. Here is the next chapter.**

**Akuma Youkai: lol. Don't worry, this is not where the story is ending. You'll see some Kikyo and Kouga.**

**XxBl4cK-W1nG3d-SaKuRaxX: Don't be sad. You'll see something happen.**

**inuandkagsbeliver:The story will turn out great...I hope. Give me some ideas if you like.**

**Kikyogurl: I'm sorry. Atleast I wrote a chapter. I have been busy with things. I still am but I'm trying very hard to make time for this story. I will make more chapters, you'll see.**

**Inuyashagurl101: Well, I'm finally updating.**

**ZanessaLover4Life: Thank you. I hope you like this one too.**

**ENJOY!!!**

Last time:

_Sota ran and stood by the front door. "Make us stay here Inuyasha!" Sota shouted._

_Inuyasha only smiled and walked with his father and friends with great confidence. 'Hold on Kagome. I'm coming for you.' Inuyasha thought. His father and brother smiled widely. Sesshomaru walked next to Inuyasha.  
"So little brother, are you ready to fight for the girl you love?" Sesshomaru teased. Inuyasha ignored his statement.  
"You bet. Let's go save Kagome." Inuyasha said_.

Now:

Inuyasha walked along a road where it went out of the city. They were in the woods. Inuyasha didn't know where he was walking. He just followed Kagome's faint scent.

"Inuyasha, do you know where we are? Where we're going?" Miroku asked.

"I have no idea. I'm just following where Kagome's scent leads." Inuyasha replied.

"You can smell her?" Sango asked.

"Just a little." Inuyasha sighed.

The group kept walking until Inuyasha stopped between three different directions. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked. "Where does Kagome's scent lead through?"

"That's the problem. It ends here." Inuyasha said sighing

"What? What do we do now?" Sesshomaru asked disapointedly.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin warned.

"Be quiet." Inutaisho said. "Inuyasha. Has Kagome said anything to you about Naraku or anything that might give you clues to which way to go?"

Inuyasha stayed quiet and thought about anything Kagome had said to him.

Flashback:

_"That was the sacred jewl?" Inuyasha asked._

_"Yes! Now that they know where I am, they'll come for me. I have to leave now." Kagome said._

End Flashback.

"Kagome said that the warriors that were at the school were after her because she had the sacred jewl." Inuyasha said.

"She owns the sacred jewl?!" Everyone asked.

"Yeah. It would be kinda obvious if she is the grand daughter of Midoriko." Inuyasha said.

"Good point." Miroku said.

"That still dosn't give us any idea which path to take." Sesshomaru said.

"The jewl. That's why Naraku went after us." Inutaisho said.

Everyone looked at him. "He killed my mom and step mom because he thought they had the jewl?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah." Inutaisho said sadly.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled. "You told me mom died in an accident!" Inuyasha yelled at his father.

"Inuyasha calm down. I did it to protect you."

"Yeah, I just found out yesterday." Sesshomaru said.

"No, but I-!" Inuyasha panicked.

"Listen to them Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Miroku!"

"Inuyasha, it was best for you." Sango said.

"Give them a chance." Rin begged.

"All of you knew and didn't tell me?! You're just like everyone else! Leaving me behind!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha listen!" Inutaisho yelled.

"I don't want to listen!" Inuyasha yelled and ran in any path. The group went after him.

Inuyasha ran and ran in his demon speed. He fell off a six foot ledge and into a pond of water. He tried standing up. He bagan to transform. His eyes turned blood red. He roared into the sky screaming Naraku's name wanting revenge. Inuyasha ripped his shirt off and left scratch marks that bled down his shoulder.

Kagome heard some screaming and followed it slowly so she won't be noticed. When she arrived to where there was noise, she saw Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha?' Kagome thought. 'What's happening to you?' Kagome stepped her foot forward and landed on dry leaves. Inuyasha jerked his head up and saw Kagome. He walked toward her slowly. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha don't do it!" Kagome heard. She turned her head and saw all her friends and Inuyasha's father. "Inuyasha please don't do anything." Inutaisho said.

"Kagome don't get near him." Sesshomaru said.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked.

"He's transforming into his demon form." Rin said. A man appeared behind Kagome without her knowing.

"Kagome look out!" Sango yelled.

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha jumping on the man behind her. Blood squirted everywhere and spilled all over the floor. Kagome let tears fall down. "Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha jerked his head up and walked slowly to Kagome. "Inuyasha?" Kagome walked toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped and glared at Kagome.

"Stay back." Inuyasha said raspy. Kagome kept walking. "Stay away! I don't want to hurt you. I'm a monster." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, your not a monster." Kagome said standing in front of Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. "Stop this. Where is the Inuyasha I met? I want him back." Kagome cried.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and held her tight. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha said. He fainted and collapsed on Kagome. The group ran to Kagome and helped her up. She looked at Inuyasha on the floor. She grabbed an ointment and rubbed it on her hands. She rested her hands on Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes. She began to glow blue and the wound on Inuyasha disappeared. They entered an old abandoned hut and talked.

"So let me get this straight." Kagome began. "Inuyasha turned demon because Naraku killed your wife?"

"Yes. Both of them." Inutaisho sighed.

"We want to help you Kagome." Sango said.

"Fine. But, don't expect anything easy. Naraku is-"

"Dangerous." Inutaisho said. Everyone looked at him. "I'm going home." he said.

"Wait dad. What about us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You stay and fight. Protect your brother. I'm going to talk to all the parents and try to enroll you guys into home school. I'll come find you guys every night and teach you what you missed and give you homework. You guys are young. You need education. Who knows how long finding Naraku will take. I don't want you guys to blow it. That's why I stopped looking for Naraku. But he won't stop hurting people. I want you guys to find him and kill him. But I'll come after you guys and teach you something. Maybe even help you fight if it's needed."

"Dad? Do you think it will take such a long time?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. But I hope it dosn't. I'll take you guys back to public school as soon as this is all over. Besides, you and Rin have this last year of school and I wanted to throw a party for you two."

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah." Inutaisho said. He looked at Kagome. "Promise me. You will kill Naraku before school ends."

"I promise. Your life will go back to normal." Kagome said.

"Life has never been normal." He said.

"Sir." Kagome began. "I will journey on finding Naraku and won't give up until your children are back safe with you." Kagome promised.

"Keep that promise. I will aid you in the weekends." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru hugged his father.  
"Thanks dad." he said.  
"No problem." Inutaisho smiled.

"You're leaving dad?" Everyone looked down and saw Inuyasha awake.

"Yes Inuyasha. I have things to do back home. But you will see me every night and on the weekends. I'll come for you I promise." Inutaisho replied.

"Ok. How will you find us?" Inuyasha was still lying down on his stomach.

"I'm your father. A father will always search for his children. You'll see tonight."

"Ok." Inuyasha replied. Inutaisho gave his farewells and left running in his demon speed. Inuyasha looked at all his friends. "Did I turn demon again?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone nodded. "Did I hurt anybody?"

"Well, you killed a guy that almost killed Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"How did I kill him?" Inuyasha asked.

"You smashed his head flat with your hands." Miroku said. Rin punched Miroku. "Ow." he winced.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. Kagome told everyone to look for something to eat while she helped Inuyasha. Everyone left and had Kagome and Inuyasha alone.  
"Kagome, I'm so glad I found you." Inuyasha smiled.

"Well you found me. You're not losing me any time soon." Kagome joked.

"I'm serious Kagome. I'm glad I found you. I just wish I didn't do it in my dark side." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Well, you should accept your dark side." Kagome said rubbing ointment on Inuyasha's back.

"Huh?"

Kagome leaned closely to Inuyasha. "Come to the dark side. We have cookies! Hahahaha" Kagome laughed.

"Kagome please, I'm not kidding about this stuff." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Well you found me in your demon side wether you like it or not." Kagome said.

"Still, I regret it. Don't you regret anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused.

"You seem happy all the time. Even when you told me when your father died."

"Well yeah, I mean my dad died when I was little because of Naraku. I just got over his death and I am getting revenge on that but mainly just so that I can live a normal teenage life." Kagome said smiling.

"See! You're doing it again!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome became confused. "How can you smile knowing your father was killed by your sworn enemy?! Don't you regret anything? What about being there to protect your father from being killed!" Kagome slapped Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at Kagome startled. She had tears in her eyes.

"I smile because I am happy that I am alive. Yes I cry when I miss my father but laugh about it after. I grow angry knowing that Naraku killed my father! Don't you DARE yell at me about regret. The only regret I have in life are the risks I didn't take. I learn something from that. I don't mope around for the rest of my life and let people pick on me and feel sorry for my self like you! I don't let them push me around. I know that my father would be proud of me because I fight for my rights and myself. What about your mother? Is she proud of you Inuyasha?" Kagome sobbed.

"Don't speak of my mother in such a manner." Inuyasha warned.

"Then don't ever speak to me about my father." Kagome said walking out the hut.

Inuyasha went after her. "Kagome! I know. Memories hurt. They're like knives. It hurts."

"Only when they stab you." Kagome said walking off.

The group arrived with food and sticks. "Hey Inuysaha, we have fish so that's our lunch." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"She went for a walk." Inuyasha said. Everyone walked in the hut silently. Sango gave Inuyasha a look of concern. Inuyasha sighed and went after Kagome. He went through trees and found Kagome sitting down. 'What is she doing?' Inuyasha thought. 'Is that her voice?'

**Ok. I'll end it here. Again, I'm sorry if it took so long for me to update. I'll try and get this story working. I have plenty ideas for the next chapter.**


	7. Naraku Attacks

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreaciate it. I'll try to update faster like before. Thanks!**

**Goth Punk Miko: Thanks! I hope you love this one.**

**kumikonhan: Don't worry, Kagome won't be so misereable. I don't want to kill the story.**

**kagome0718: ok ok ok I'll write as soon as I can lol**

**kagome1312: Is it really that sad? I know I was going to bring a little tragic but was it too sad? I hope you like my next chapter.**

**kikyogurl: I know you didn't mean to be mean. ) Thanks for the comment. I hope you like this chapter.**

**iamdevishangel: ...um...what?**

**Enjoy!**

Last time:

_"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked._

_"She went for a walk." Inuyasha said. Everyone walked in the hut silently. Sango gave Inuyasha a look of concern. Inuyasha sighed and went after Kagome. He went through trees and found Kagome sitting down. 'What is she doing?' Inuyasha thought. 'Is that her voice?'_

Now:

'What is Kagome saying?' Inuyasha thought. He got closer by jumping on a tree. And then, he heard her.

_Don't think of her as gone away,  
her journey's just begun  
life holds so many facets-  
this earth is only one_

'She's singing?' Inuyasha's eyes widened.

_Just think of her as resting  
from the sorrows and the tears  
in a place of warmth and comfort  
where there are no days and years_

'Her voice is beautiful.' Inuyasha thought as he leaned on the tree and closed his eyes. He listened to her.

_Think how she must be wishing  
that we could know today  
how nothing but our sadness  
can really pass away_

_And think of her as living  
in the hearts of those she touched...  
for nothing loved is ever best  
and she was loved so much!_

_Don't think of her as gone away,  
her journey's just begun..._

Inuyasha smiled at her beauty and talent of music.  
"So how long are you going to stay here watching me?" Kagome asked without looking up the tree.

"Huh?" Inuyasha got off balance and fell off the tree.

Kagome smiled and turned to face him on the floor. "What do you want? Are the other's back?" Kagome asked smiling as always.

"Yes the other's are back with food." Inuyasha said confused. 'She is still smiling.' "Why are you smiling?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's smile faded. "Inuyasha, I'm not starting this argument again." She said standing up and walking back to camp.

"No! Wait!" Inuyasha ran and stopped in front of her. "Hey, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I just don't understand you is all."

"Hmmm." Kagome thought. She smiled again. "It's ok. I forgive you." Kagome said walking past him.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're lucky I don't hold a grudge." Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha walked next to her. "You know, I want to understand why you get over things quickly especially when something really bad happens." Inuyasha said carefully.

Kagome stopped walking. "Inuyasha, to be honest, I don't get over them. I do, it takes a while. But, I don't let it get to me. You see, we only have one chance in life. Why spend it in mourning? It's better to be happy with life because in the end, it's all we got. Everything will be ok in the end." Kagome said. She walked ahead of Inuyasha."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. Kagome stopped walking. "What if it's not ok?" He asked.

Kagome turned around and smiled. "Then it's not the end." She said. "Now come on, I'm hungry. Hahahaha." Kagome laughed. She walked on.

Inuyasha stood there still in confusion. 'How can she be so sure? What if she's right? My life has been completely miserable. Everyone picked on me and I still didn't feel right with Sesshomaru and Rin. Everything changed ever since she came into my life. I thought that being who I am will last until I die. But it's not the end. Somehow, everything will turn out ok.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

* * *

Kagome walked through the forest finding her way back to camp. '(sigh) What am I supposed to do? I know they agreed to stay by my side to help me kill Naraku but, from there, I have to leave. I can not return to school. I will be an adventurer for the rest of my life. Inuyasha and the rest of my friends will go back to their lives. Oh! How will I tell them?' Kagome thought. 

"Hey Kagome!" Miroku called.

"Yeah? What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Where's Inuyasha? I thought he went to look for you." Miroku said.

"Yeah he did. He's behind me so don't worry. He's probably just walking slow." Kagome teased. Inuyasha appeared.

"Inuyasha, fish is ready. Go get something to eat." Miroku said.

"Ok!" Inuyasha said. Without hesitation, he grabbed a fish and began eating.

The group sat down together and ate their fish. They packed their stuff and began journeying through the woods. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped.  
"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"Something is here." Sesshomaru said.

"We're surrounded." Inuyasha added.

"By what?" Sango asked.

"Naraku's demons." Kagome finished.

Naraku's demon's appeared. They all came out and attacked the group. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and sliced as many demons as he can. Sesshomaru used his poison claw on some of them. Sango used her boomerang and Kagome used her bow and arrows. Miroku used his staff and fought off as many demons with Rin by his side. They all fought together trying to look out for eachother at the same time. In the middle of the fight. A huge purple smog appeared.

"Get away! It's miasma!" Kagome yelled. When the miasma cleared, a man in a monkey suit appeared.  
"Hello Kagome." The man said.  
"Naraku! What are you doing here?!" Kagome yelled as she tried to fight off the demons that were coming at her.

"I came to watch you fight. Is that so wrong?" Naraku snickered.

"You came to watch me die, right!" Kagome said while fighting.

"I know you'll survive this battle. I just came to give you a warning." Naraku began. The valley where you and your father used to go together, are nothing but shadows. The valley of death. Don't think of going in there, not even you will make it out alive." Naraku laughed.

"What makes you say that?" Kagome asked still fighting.

The group kept fighting as well but heard Kagome's and Naraku's conversation. They tried watching as much as they could.

"Kagome, you have always been a little brat even at this age. You think you are so tough just by fighting. Your life has been fucked over so many times and you still go on fighting. The only thing I admire of you is the fact that you are one crazy little bitch. That makes the blood, revengful killer inside you come out. I can't wait to see that in you again. Though, I won't be surprised if you don't suvive. If you decide to look for me still, there will be company waiting for your arrival. You'll recognize them. They'll definately will be waiting for you." Naraku laughed.

"If that is what you think then you are mistaken!" Kagome laughed. She still fought on. "If you judge me then I'll prove you wrong! If you tell me what to do, then I'll tell you off! If you say I'm not worth it, then watch where I'll end up! Call me a bitch and I'll show you one! Fuck me over and I'll do it to you twice as bad! Call me crazy!..." Kagome jumped and landed in front of Naraku. "But you really have no idea!" Kagome yelled and shot Naraku with her arrow and he disappeared.

The demons disappeared and left the group breathing hard and tired. "Kagome, are you really going to the valley of death?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Kagome replied sharply.

"It's too dangerous. We'll go with you." Inuyasha said.

"Though I shall walk to the valley of death, I shall fear no evil." Kagome said.

"How can you be so sure?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I am the baddest mother fucker in the valley. That's why! Hahahaha!" Kagome joked and laughed. "Let's go!" Kagome yelled and ran ahead of the group. Sango ran after her and then the rest of the group.

What they didn't know, is that Naraku was right. There are people waiting for the group. The group don't know who it is. But the one's waiting, know exactly who they are and are waiting for their arrival.

**I'm done! I'm so happy! My brother gave me so many quotes and I've decided to use them! Sorry if it seemed short this time.**

**bro: You never said thank you.**

**me: yeah well anyways, please review! Thank you again! I hope you guys like it!**


	8. The First Day Gone Wrong

**Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Sorry if I took a long time. My computer wasn't working so my dad had to fix it. But now it is! Yay! Sorry again! Thank you to all!:**

**Kikyogurl: Thanks for commenting my story. I will keep writing. Only story left? **

**Akuma Youkai: What is it with you wanting Kikyo dead? lol! Let me tell you something I heard from my grandfather, If dreams havn't come true, then keep dreaming.**

**iamdevishangel: You are most welcomed. And don't worry, I won't stop the story.**

**inukags4eva9292: Thank you. I will update as soon as I can.**

**kagome1312: I know, it was short. But thanks for the comment anyway.**

**kagome0718: lol ok! There will be more.**

**Enjoy!**

Last time:

_"Though I shall walk to the valley of death, I shall fear no evil." Kagome said._

_"How can you be so sure?" Sesshomaru asked._

_"Because I am the baddest mother fucker in the valley. That's why! Hahahaha!" Kagome joked and laughed. "Let's go!" Kagome yelled and ran ahead of the group. Sango ran after her and then the rest of the group._

_What they didn't know, is that Naraku was right. There are people waiting for the group. The group don't know who it is. But the one's waiting, know exactly who they are and are waiting for their arrival._

Now:

The group walked and walked. They were tired. They wanted to rest but Kagome just kept walking. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were ok with it, but they wanted a rest before they arrived and fight. Especially since their friends needed it. They didn't say anything and just kept walking for miles and miles. To the point where Sesshomaru was carrying Rin. The body heat between the two made Sesshomaru and Rin sweat. Still, they kept on walking. It was late afternoon and the sun was beaming with heat and they were still walking. Inuyasha was now carrying Sango and dragging Miroku by his sleeve. Now everyone was tired but Kagome wasn't. She kept on walking.

Miroku shoved Inuyasha's hand away. "Kagome, when will we arrive to this 'Valley of Death'?" Miroku quoted as he kept walking.

"Sometime tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Let's stop." Miroku added.

"No." Kagome started. "We need to keep on going if we want to destroy Naraku." Kagome said as she turned to face her friends. "What the hell happened to you guys?" Kagome asked. She looked at her friends tired and sweating. Miroku had no color on his face anymore. Sango's hair was drenched in her own sweat. Inuyasha's hair was stuck on his face from the sweat. Sesshomaru dripped of sweat as well. Rin was the one that looked like a corpse.

"Kagome, we will help you find Naraku but may we please stop. Rin dosn't look so good. She hasn't opened her eyes since five hours ago. It's almost getting dark." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah and we have been walking since this morning." Miroku complained.

"If you want us to fight Naraku then we need to be in good health. Let's sleep here for the night and restore our energy." Inuyasha added.

'Everyone's voices sound raspy from the lack of water. It is pretty hot out here and Rin and Sango don't look so good. Perhaps I pushed them too far.' Kagome thought.  
"Ok, we'll rest here for the night and go on tomorrow." She said.

Everyone found a spot to rest near a sycamore tree. They grabbed some firewood and prepared to eat. Miroku and Inuyasha went to hunt for fish while Kagome filled many jars of water. She headed back to her campsite and gave Sango water. She chugged it without hesitation. Kagome gave Rin water but Rin seemed really weak. She still wouldn't open her eyes. Sesshomaru held her head while Kagome let the water slide slowly to Rin's mouth. It was dark already and everyone was warming up on the fire. Rin was sweating so much though. Kagome put a cold rag on Rin's head. She kept Rin away from the fire so she won't get any worse. Kagome looked at all her friends and they looked exhausted. She looked at Sesshomaru stroking Rin's hair softly. Kagome sighed.  
"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry for pushing you guys so far." She apologized.

"Well, there is no going back. Atleast we are closer to Naraku. If we had stopped earlier, we might have gone through another day." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes but it is my fault that everyone looks like this." Kagome said pointing at her friends. Sesshomaru looked at everyone and back at Kagome. "It even made Rin sick. She hasn't woken up." Kagome finished.

"It's too late to think about that Kagome. What happened, happened. We didn't know this was going to happen to Rin. She's just probably tired." Sesshomaru said.

"Tired?! She hasn't woken up since hours ago. I have no idea if she's going to wake up! Who knows, she might be dead!" Kagome snapped.

"KAGOME!!" Sesshomaru snapped back. "She is not dead. Her pulse is still here. It's beating fast. I don't know why but it is." He said more calmly. "You need to calm down and think straight here. You know more about living out here than any of us. There isn't any herbs to help her?" Sesshomaru asked.  
By then, everyone was looking at the two.  
"(sigh) There is but I have to find it." Kagome said quietly.  
"Then let's look for it." Sesshomaru said standing up. He turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." He called. Inuyasha immediately stood up and walked to Sesshomaru. "Stay here with Rin. I'm going with Kagome to look for a herb to tend to Rin. If anything happens, protect her." Sesshomaru said clearly. Inuyasha nodded.Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and held a hand for her to grab. "Let's go." Kagome took his hand and walked off into the forest.

Sesshomaru was walking with Kagome but Kagome kept stopping and kneeling on the floor. Sesshomaru sighed and just followed her.  
"Kagome, what exactly are we looking for so that maybe I can help?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

"Pineneedles." She said blankly.

"Pineneedles? For what?" Sesshomaru asked confusingly.

"You can make tea out of that but it tastes and smells terrible. If Rin smells it, she'll probably wake up without a stuffy nose and if she drinks it, she won't have a sore throat and she'll be more awake and active." Kagome explaine.

"So then, pineneedles would be on pine trees?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah."

"That would have been a lot easier don't you think?"

"If I told you that, you would still ask me what we needed from that tree." Kagome smarted off and laughed.

"Point taken." Sesshomaru smiled. "But then, why are you always on the ground? Isn't it on trees?"

"Well, yeah but I don't know where pine trees are and I'm not tall enough to climb them. Besides, there are some on the floor. See." Kagome said picking up a small this plant.

"We're going to give Rin tea that came from the floor?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

"It's either that or we travel tomorrow for the fucking tree. We can always wash it anyway." Kagome said.

"Alright." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Don't just stand there. Kneel down and help me pick a few." Kagome said. Sesshomaru kneeled on the floor and picked up what he could find. A noise was made by a bush in front of them. Kagome and Sesshomaru stood up alarmed.  
"Whose there?" Kagome asked.

* * *

"Hey Sango, are you feeling any better?" Miroku asked. 

Sango smiled and looked at him. "Yes Miroku. I'm fine. I just have a small head ache." She said laying down on the grass.

"Is there anything I can do?" Miroku asked again.

"Just stay with me and don't leave." Sango said. Miroku smiled. He leaned down and kissed Sango.

Inuyasha watched the happy couple stay by eachother for support. He didn't understand how two people can love eachother like they do.  
'How can I make Kagome love me? What do I need to do? All my life I've been picked on. Kagome entered my world and showed me that I'm never alone no matter what world I'm in. So, does that mean she loves me? Or she's just a good friend. Oh I'm so confused!' Inuyasha thought angrily.  
Inuyasha looked down at Rin. "Rin, you've always been a sister to me. What do I need to do to get Kagome's love?" Inuyasha whispered. Inuyasha heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around to see who it was. "Dad?"

"Hey Inuyasha." Inutaisho said. "Oh, I found Kagome and Sesshomaru." He said pointing behind him. Sesshomaru and Kagome appeared out of the bushes with pineneedles on their hands.

"Hey Inuyasha. I'm going to need boiled water. Could you help me out?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru gave Kagome the pineneedles. Inuyasha filled a bowl with water and began to boil it. Kagome washed the pineneedles and dumped them in the water. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a bright smile.  
"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Inuyasha blushed and looked down. "No problem."

"Well, I brought your homework for this week." Inutaisho said.

The teens sat down to listen to Inutaisho teach them their work. They payed close attention and did half of their work. The teens layed down after their lessons to take a break. Kagome ran to the tea she made.  
"Those of you with strong noses cover them because this scent is strong." Kagome said. She poured the tea into two cups. She gave one to Sango and the other to Sesshomaru.  
"Pour the tea down Rin's throat gently. She'll feel better." Kagome said. "I'm going for a walk." Kagome said happily.

"Can I join you?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Sure." Kagome said.

The two walked through the woods and found a nice clear lake.  
"Wow." Inuyasha said softly.

"This used to be my favorite place to walk by with my father." Kagome said.

"I've never seen anything like it." Inuyasha said.

"You've never been to a lake?" Kagome asked.

"No. I was afraid I'll be shunned from there too." Inuyasha said.

"Well not this one." Kagome punched Inuyasha on the arm.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his arm.

"Come on. Don't be so grouchy." Kagome said punching him on the arm again. She ran off toward the lake laughing at Inuyasha.

"That's not fair!" Inuyasha said running after her.  
He caught up to her in his demon speed and jumped on her. He fell on top of her. He held her wrists from running. Kagome laughed.  
"That's not fair. You're a half demon. Much faster than me." Kagome said. Inuyasha only smiled.  
"Oh well. I have the advantage now." Inuyasha giggled. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with soft eyes.  
"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha began.

"Sure." Kagome said still pinned on the floor.

"Miroku and Sango are boyfriend and girlfriend right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well, since they are, they can kiss and stuff right?" Inuyasha asked turning red.

"Uhh, yeah. Well, if they love eachother, they can kiss. Wait, why are you asking me this? You can just aske those two." Kagome said.

Inuyasha turned more red. "Well.. I... uh-" Inuyasha began.

"Inuyasha? Are you saying you've never had a first kiss?" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha shook his head. "How is that possible? You were with Kikyo." She said.

"We've never shared a kiss. All she wanted was sex." Inuyasha blushed more.

"You're the first guy I know who dosn't want that." Kagome laughed.

"Yeah well, I atleast wanted my first kiss." Inuyasha said angrily turning redder than before.

"I don't understand why she didn't kiss you. You're pretty cute ya know." Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, for a halfdemon." Inuyasha sighed.

"No. Fuck that. I'm serious. You're better looking than Koga." Kagome said.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said.

"No problem." Kagome said in an almost whiper. Inuyasha leaned his head down to kiss Kagome and out of no where.  
CRASH!!!  
"What was that?" Kagome asked looking to the side.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said getting up finally.

"It's near our campsite." Kagome said running to camp with Inuyasha behind her.

"Dad! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome yelled.

"Where are they?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh god! The fire reached the campsite. They're no where to be found!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, look out!" Inuyasha said running to her.  
CRASH!!!

**There we go. Sorry again for the delay. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review. Bye!**


	9. The Valley of Death

**Thanks for reviewing!!!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

Last time:

_"What was that?" Kagome asked looking to the side._

_"I don't know." Inuyasha said getting up finally._

_"It's near our campsite." Kagome said running to camp with Inuyasha behind her._

_"Dad! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called._

_"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome yelled._

_"Where are they?" Inuyasha asked._

_"Oh god! The fire reached the campsite. They're no where to be found!" Kagome yelled._

_"Kagome, look out!" Inuyasha said running to her.  
CRASH!!!_

Now:

Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome just in time before a tree trunk fell on her. Kagome began to cough.  
"Inuyasha! We need to get out of here!" Kagome yelled.

"Where?! There is no way out of this." Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha looked everywhere and they were caged by the fire. He looked above him and saw the trees consumed by fire.  
'There is no other choice!' Inuyasha thought.  
"Kagome, climb on my back. I have a plan." He said. Kagome did as she was told. She climbed on his back. "We're going to get burned a little for this." Inuyasha said.

"What are you planning?" Kagome asked.

"Just trust me." Inuyasha said. He jumped up and got out of the fire. Like he said, they were both on fire a little. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and threw her in the lake.

"Inuyasha don't!" Kagome yelled. Kagome landed in the lake. The fire went out but her clothes were burned away a little. She had burned spots on her clothes.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned around and saw Miroku. Kagome began to swim.

"Miroku! Inuyasha's in the fire!" She yelled.

"What!" Miroku yelled.

"Inuyasha is in the fire." Sesshomaru said.

"How do you know?" Miroku asked.

"I'm a demon remember?" Sesshomaru said sighing.

"Oh yeah." Miroku laughed.

"I'll get him!" Inutaisho said. He ran back to the woods. Kagome finally got out of the lake.

"Kagome, your clothes." Sango said.

"It's nothing. I'm glad your up." Kagome said.

"Kagome." Kagome turned to Rin.

"Rin. You're awake. Thank god." Kagome breathed heavily.

"Yes but Inuyasha." She said.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked.

"My dad went back for him." He said.

"I hope he's ok. He sacrificed himself for me." Kagome said crying."That idiot! Why would he do that?" Kagome yelled.

At that moment, Inutaisho came out of the flames with Inuyasha covered in a red robe. He set Inuyasha on the ground next to the lake. Inuyasha was passed out. He had burned marks on his hands and back. His face was dirty. His shirt was almost burned off. Inutaisho splashed water to Inuyasha's burning clothes. He tore his shirt off to let oxygen surround him.  
"Everyone stay back. Give him some air." Inutaisho said.

"Dad?" Sesshomaru began.

"Just stay back. He's not breathing." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru walked back in forth. Inutaisho breathed air into Inuyasha as much as he could.  
"Come on Inuyasha." He said breathing more air. But nothing. "Come back to me." He said. He breathed more air into him but nothing. Inuyasha still wouldn't open his eyes. "Inuyasha!" He yelled. He breathed more air. Sesshomaru began to cry silently walking back and forth. Inutaisho began to cry too. Rin let a few tears fall.

"No." Miroku said unbelievably.

"It can't be." Sango said. Kagome cried.

"Don't do this!" Inutaisho yelled. "Come back!" He cried. "No Inuyasha!" Inutaisho cired.

"Dad?" Everyone looked down at Inuyasha. He was awake. Inuyasha looked at everyone. "Did I do something?" He asked. Inutaisho cried and embraced Inuyasha. Sesshomaru did the same. Rin hugged him too as did Miroku and Sango. "You guys actually care." Inuyasha smiled. "Wait, where's Kagome? Is she alright?" Inuyasha asked anxiously. Kagome appeared next to him. She sat down in front of him.  
"Kagome. I'm glad your ok." He said. Kagome hugged him. Inuyasha was startled but returned her hug.

"I thought you died." Kagome cried.

"Would it matter if I did?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't say that. I care for you." Kagome said.

"Thanks Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Does anyone know how the fire started?" Kagome asked wiping her tears away.

"We don't know." Miroku said.

"If there is no explanation, then my reason is Naraku." Kagome said angrily.

"How can you be so sure?" Sesshomaru asked annoyingly.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I mean, everything is Naraku. It's always Naraku. What if the fire was an accident?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Accident?" Kagome asked angrily. "That's how Naraku always puts it. An accident. He made it look like an accident when your mother died. If that shows you nothing then let him kill Rin by accident or your dad or Inuyasha." Kagome said raising her voice.

"That won't happen." Sesshomaru said threatningly.

"Then don't under estimate him. You know nothing of him. You don't know what he can do to make people suffer." Kagome said.

"I apologize if I made you upset." Sesshomaru said calmly with gritted teeth. "It won't happen again." He finished.

"Enough arguing." Inutaisho said. "Lets be happy that we survived. We need to find another place to rest for now and fight tomorrow." He walked ahead.

"Tomorrow we find the Valley of Death." Kagome said blankly.

"What's there?" Asked Inutaisho. "Naraku?"

"No." Kagome began. "He said there will be company waiting for us." Kagome finished.

"In other words, fighters." Rin said.

"He also said that we will recognize them." Miroku said.

"And they will recognize us." Inuyasha added. "That's the part I don't get."

"I don't either." Sesshomaru said.

"Who would be there?" Inutaisho asked Kagome. "Did Naraku tell you personally or to everyone?" He added.

"I am not sure myself." Kagome sighed.

"Enough about that." Sango said. "Let's just find a place to rest and find out who's there tomorrow." She finished.  
Everyone agreed and walked away from the fire. Inutaisho was looking for a good spot and the others were helping. Kagome walked behind from exhaustion. Inuyasha noticed and walked behind next to her.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm just really tierd." She said crossing her arms and holding on to her shoulders.

"You're cold. Here." Inuyasha said handing her the fire robe Inutaisho gave to him.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

"No problem." Inuyasha said giving her a smile. He walked on but was grabbed by the arm. He looked behind him and saw Kagome lean her head on his shoulder while walking. He turned red and looked straight to cover it. For confidence, he squeezed Kagome's hand a little and didn't let her go.

"We'll stay here for the night." Inutaisho said sitting down and leaning against a big tree. Sesshomaru sat down leaning on the tree and held Rin and fell asleep. Miroku layed down embracing Sango and both fell asleep. Inuyasha released Kagome's hand and jumped on a tree. He took a deep breath while closing his eyes. He opened them and saw Kagome in front of him.  
"How did you get up here so quietly?" Inuyasha asked.

"My father taught me." Kagome said smiling. "Can I stay here with you? I get really cold at night." Kagome said turning red and looking down. Inuyasha also turned red.  
"Sure but we won't fit. You'll have to sleep on top of me." Inuyasha said turning his face away from Kagome.

"Are you sure its no trouble?" Kagome asked.

"Not at all." Inuyasha said. Kagome slowly layed down on top of Inuyasha and rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're really warm." She laughed quietly.

"And you smell good." Inuyasha laughed. Kagome joined him quietly.

"You're a dork ya know." Kagome said giggling.

"They love me for that." Inuyasha smiled.

"I sure do." Kagome said quietly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked quickly but quietly. He looked at Kagome asleep already.  
_'I wish I knew what it was like just so that I can tell you I love you Kagome.'_ Inuyasha thought and fell asleep.

* * *

Next Morning

Inuyasha woke up at the sound of laughter and smell of food. He fidgeted and woke Kagome up.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Inuyasha said.

"No problem." Kagome said stretching. "I smell food." Kagome said sounding more awake now. Inuyasha and Kagome looked down with the rest of the group looking at them.

"We went to look for food." Miroku said.

"We didn't want to wake you guys cause you looked so cute sleeping like that." Sango laughed.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned red.  
"We should head down." Kagome said laughing.  
"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed. Then he remembered about last night. "Wait, Kagome?" He started.

"Yes." Kagome looked at him before jumping off the tree.

"Last night, I said something and you replied. Do you rememeber what you said?" He asked.

Kagome thought for a moment. "What did you say?" Kagome asked.

"I was messing around and I said my friends love me for it and you said..." Inuyasha stopped himself.

Kagome looked at him. "What did I say?" She asked.

"You don't remember?" Inuyasha asked disappointedly.

"No." Kagome shook her head.

"Never mind then. Its pointless now." Inuyasha said jumping down. Kagome looked sadly at Inuyasha. _'Did I say something to make him act like this?'_ Kagome asked herself in her mind. She jumped down and ate with the rest of the group.

When the group finished eating, they travelled to Valley of Death. Kagome ran up a steep hill.  
"Kagome, wait!" Rin yelled.

"Hurry up! Its right over this hill!" Kagome said running. She stood on top of the hill. The rest of the group stood with her and looked over the valley. It was covered in a purple haze.

"What is that?" Miroku asked.

"Miasma." Kagome answered. She walked down and the group followed. They stood in front of the miasma and tried to figure out a way to pass it.

"Not so fast." Someone said. The group turned around and saw two people. They gasped in shock.

"You're not going anywhere." Another voice said.

"It can't be." Sango said.

"Why are you doing this?" Miroku asked.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked shockly. Kagome looked at Inuyasha sadly. "Why Naraku?" He asked.

"Why not?" Kikyo snickered.

"I knew it." Kagome said. "Mad I kicked your ass Koga? Is this why you're fighting for Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Its all for you." Koga said.

"Keep dreaming puppy." Kagome said. "You are just ponds to Naraku. He'll turn against you in a second." Kagome said.

"None of you are leaving alive." Kikyo said.

"None of you _will_ be alive." Koga said. They both laughed.

"Both of you wont survive after all this is over." Kagome said harshly.

"Is that a challenge?" Kikyo said.

"Anytime." Kagome answered.

"Now is perfect."

"Then now it is."

**There ya go! I told ya I wasn't going to end the Kikyo and Koga bash. Send reviews please!!!!**


	10. Does He Love Her or The Other

**Yay! I got reviews!! Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it.**

**Loved Forever: Thanks! Sorry if it wasn't so soon. I'm trying to come up with ideas.**

**Ellnador: You've read it for a month now? Awsome! I updated chap.7 on your birthday? Cool! Happy belated birthday! I hope you enjoy the rest of my chapters.**

**shedevil666666: Thanks a bunch! I hope you like the other chapters.**

**iamdevishangel: lol Whatever makes you happy.**

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl: Nice saying. I will continue. We'll see about Inu and Kag though.**

**Thanks for reviewing again!**

**ENJOY!!**

Last time:

_"None of you are leaving alive." Kikyo said._

_"None of you will be alive." Koga said. They both laughed._

_"Both of you wont survive after all this is over." Kagome said harshly._

_"Is that a challenge?" Kikyo said._

_"Anytime." Kagome answered._

_"Now is perfect."_

_"Then now it is."_

Now:

Kagome and Kikyo stood a few feet away from eachother in a fighting stanse. They stared at eachother coldly. Kagome looked as if she never blinked. Kikyo stared at her with cold eyes smirking as if she were waiting for something.

Koga stood behind Kikyo with the same look she was giving Kagome. He stood tall only he stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared back with a mad glare. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho stared at Koga with a mad yet calm look to their eyes. Sango was a few feet behind Kagome holding on to her boomerang incase she needed to jump in. Miroku was next to Inuyasha with his staff in front of him. Rin stayed by Sesshomaru's side looking at both Kagome and Kikyo.

"Before this is over," Kagome began coldly yet calm. "Why did you choose to side with Naraku? What did he offer you that made you this way?" Kagome asked.

"You mean more of a bitch." Sango said quietly. Inuyasha only stared at Sango.

"He didn't offer me anything big except for your death and Inuyasha's life." Kikyo replied. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo.

"Why? He's just using you and Koga as ponds so that he can have time how to destroy us all including you two!" Kagome said angrily.

"Then he underestimates me. I have a few techniques that he dosn't know. I'll come out alive." Kikyo said. "I don't know about wolfy boy though." She said pointing behind her.

"Hey fuck you bitch!" Koga yelled. "Kagome," he began. Everyone stared at him. "Why did you bring Inuyasha? You got away from them to protect them, but then they came to you and something happened that made you change your mind and let them join you." Koga scratched his head. "What really made you change your mind? Was it that you needed assistance or... was it because of Inuyasha?" Koga snickered.

Everyone looked at Kagome for an answer. Kikyo laughed.  
"What did you think Inuyasha will do? Love you?" She laughed. "Please, he's still not over me. He was always enchanted by my charm and still is. Right Inuyasha?" Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. Kagome did too. Inuyasha looked down without giving an answer.  
"You see?" Kikyo said. "He still loves me. And you are out of the picture. Permanately." Kikyo said jumping at Kagome.

She attacked Kagome with small blades. Kagome took her sword out and blocked what she could. Koga ran to attack Inuyasha but Inuyasha never looked up. He stood there.

"Inuyasha wake up!" Miroku said jumping in front of him and blocked Koga's attack. He fought him instead. Sesshomaru paced to Inuyasha when demons from the miasma came out and attacked the group. Sesshomaru jumped and sliced a few. Rin and Sango fought together close by Kagome. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru fought close to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong with you?!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Inuyasha, its time to fight now!" Inutaisho yelled. Inuyasha didn't move. He stared at the ground not moving with his bangs covering his eyes.

Kikyo fought Kagome and didn't let her move into attack. Kagome tried to keep herself balance while blocking Kikyo.  
"He'll never love you! Why do you have him by your side if he's not even moving to help you?!" Kikyo said as she sliced Kagome's arm. Kagome winced in pain but still fought. She looked at Inuyasha just standing there not moving at all.  
_'She's right. Why isn't Inuyasha moving?'_ Kagome thought sadly. Kikyo sliced Kagome's abdomen. Kagome fell back and looked at Kikyo.  
"A boyfriend always comes to aid the one he loves. Where is he now?" Kikyo tempted. Kikyo raised her small blade above her head and thrust it down to stab Kagome.

Sango got in the way by throwing her very own hiraikotsu toward the blade. It pushed Kikyo's blade away. Sango took out her sword and began slicing the other demons in her way.  
"Damn," Kikyo began. She looked at Kagome menacingly. "You are lucky for now. Koga!" She yelled. "Lets go. We ran out of time."

Kikyo and Koga jumped on top of a small puff of miasma. It took them above the sky. Kagome forcefully stood up.  
"You are not getting away!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha looked toward Kagome's direction. Sango looked at him confusingly. She saw that Inuyasha was looking at Kagome take out her sword and aim it at Kikyo. Inuyasha looked at Sango.  
_'Inuyasha, I know what you are thinking. Don't stop her.' _Sango thought as she shook her head to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded as if he was saying: "I-have-to"  
Kagome aimed the sword directly to Kikyo. She was about to throw it. Inuyasha began to run toward Kagome.  
"Inuyasha don't!!" Sango yelled.  
It was too late. Inuyasha tackled Kagome to the ground, took the sword from her hand and broke the blade. Kikyo, Koga and the demons were gone and so was the cloud of miasma. The sky was clear again. Kagome grew angry and kicked Inuyasha off.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Kagome yelled.

"I couldn't let you do it. I'm sorry." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Why didn't you move?! Why did you move only to protect her?!" Kagome yelled with tears srteaming in her eyes.

"What are you talking about." Inuyasha asked.

"A boyfriend always come to aid the one he loves! You didn't bother to help me but when I had a perfect shot of Kikyo, you jumped in front you brainless bastrd!!" Kagome yelled pushing Inuyasha away while crying.

"Kagome, we're not a couple." Inuyasha said softly.

"Kikyo hurt me! Did you see that? Twice! I didn't even get to touch her and yet you still jumped to protect her!"

"Kagome I didn't know." Inuyasha tried to reason.

"Oh but you knew I was going to hit Kikyo? That's a lame fucking excuse!" Kagome stopped yelling to catch her breath. She felt too weak.

"Look, you're hurt. Let me help you." Inuyasha said grabbing her arm. Kagome pulled away.

"Don't touch me! Get away from me! I don't want to see you. I don't want your help! And to think I hoped in falling in love with you!" Kagome yelled. She ran from everyone and into the woods.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. Rin and Miroku held her back. "Hands off!" Sango yelled. They let go of her. Sango walked up to Inuyasha and slapped him.  
"What the hell is your problem? She loves you don't you see that?!" Sango said.

"Why would she love a half breed like me?! I'm a disgrace to everyone!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"You fucking idiot! Kagome fell in love with you because you chose to follow her to protect her. You risked your self for her! What did Kikyo do for you? All she ever did was embarrass you and speak lowly of you as if you were nothing to anyone! She treated you as if you were a fucking plague!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha grabbed Sango as his eyes turned blood red. He looked as if he were to transform. Everyone stood back and Inuyasha had a harsh deep voice.  
"What does Kikyo have to do with Kagome? Kikyo was my first." He said.

Sango was not afraid. "Kikyo pushed you away. Kagome fought for you even when she didn't know who you were. She stood by your side and spoke kindly to you and took her time for you to get used to her. She was there for you when Kikyo wasn't and you chose to protect her instead of Kagome? Like I said, Kagome fell in love of you." Sango pushed Inuyasha away and headed to find Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes went back to a gold color. He watched as Sango walked off. He turned to his other friends.  
"Does Kagome really love me?" He asked as if he never knew what it was.

"Yes Inuyasha." Rin said. She walked ahead.

"Why didn't you jump in to help Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I had lost track of everything." Inuyasha said admittingly.

"Sango was right Inuyasha. Kagome was there for you when Kikyo wasn't." Inutaisho said. Him and Sesshomaru followed Rin.

Miroku pushed Inuyasha to walk. "Listen Inuyasha, I'm in love with Sango. I would do anything to protect her. I would take a bullet for her. You need to do the same for Kagome." Miroku said.

"But I don't love Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"I think you do my dear friend." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked confused.

The entire group searched for Kagome calling out her name. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were able to smell her but her scent came from many directions.  
"I think she did this on purpose." Sesshomaru said.

"She's really upset." Inutaisho said.

"I didn't mean for any of this. This is all my fault." Inuyasha said sadly.

"It's obvious she wants to be alone." Sango said.

"Maybe we should leave her alone for awhile." Rin suggested.

"No, we have to find her." Sango said.

"Sango, she needs to be alone. Let her cool off first. She'll come to." Miroku said.

THAT NIGHT

Everyone crowded around a fire to keep warm.  
"It's been the whole day and she's still not back. I'm getting worried." Sango said.

"You need to stop worrying. She can take care of herself." Sesshomaru said.

"Friends worry about other friends." Sango remarked angrily.

"I'm sure she's fine." Miroku assured her.

Everyone layed down on the floor and slept. Inuyasha layed down and said nothing since earlier. He couldn't sleep. Kagome was always on his mind. He became extremely confused.  
_'I know I care for Kagome. But is it love? or friendship? Dammit! Even love is against me. Wait a minute.' _Inuyasha thought.

FLASHBACK:

_"Hi I'm the girl of your dreams, someone said you were looking for me." Kagome laughed_

FLASH

_"I would spend one last day together with you! That is why I came!" Kagome yelled_

FLASH

_"Stay back." Inuyasha said raspy. Kagome kept walking. "Stay away! I don't want to hurt you. I'm a monster." Inuyasha said._

_"Inuyasha, your not a monster." Kagome said standing in front of Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. "Stop this. Where is the Inuyasha I met? I want him back." Kagome cried_

FLASH

_Inuyasha went after her. "Kagome! I know. Memories hurt. They're like knives. It hurts."_

_"Only when they stab you." Kagome said walking off._

FLASH

_"...You're better looking than Koga." Kagome said._

_"Thanks." Inuyasha said._

_"No problem." Kagome said in an almost whiper..._

FLASH

_"You're a dork ya know." Kagome said giggling._

_"They love me for that." Inuyasha smiled._

_"I sure do." Kagome said quietly._

_"What?" Inuyasha asked quickly but quietly._

END OF FLASHBACKS (A/N: Remember, the flashbacks are from previous chapters. I know, its a lot. Tell me something I don't know.)

_'Was Kagome trying to tell me something?'_ Inysasha thought.

* * *

Kagome stood up and climbed down from the tree. _'I guess I should find everybody before they get too worried.'_ Kagome thought.  
She walked on through the dark. She couldn't see anything so she relied on her instincts. She was doing pretty well for not seeing in the dark. She stopped a few times and tried to sense anyone near her. She couldn't tell. She kept walking on until two people appeared behind her. She was grabbed from behind and sliced on the neck and stabbed through her stomach. Kagome had no time to react. She instantly fell to the ground. She saw the moonlight reflecting on two people. 

"Not so tough now." A voice said. The two figures laughed.

Kagome looked up before she closed her eyes. "Ki..kyo.." Kagome's world darkened.

* * *

Inuyasha still couldn't sleep. _'All this time I thought Kagome was being so nice because she cared for me as a friend. Now I see that she loves me. Tomorrow, I will find her and tell her I...I love her. Yes, I know I do. I love Kagome!' _Inuyasha thought happily.  
At that instant, he smelled a lot of blood.  
_'That smells like Kagome. Oh no! She's in trouble!' _Inuyasha stood up and yelled.  
"Kagome!!!!" He ran toward the scent. 

Everyone woke up by his yell.  
"What's going on?" Miroku asked. Everyone was confused. Sesshomaru smelled the air. He gasped.  
"Dad?" He asked.

"I know." Inutaisho began. "Something happened to Kagome." He said.

"Let's follow the scent!" Sesshomaru said running.

The group caught up with Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, where is she?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha smelled the air. "There!" He pointed in front of him. He ran and saw Kagome on the floor in a pool of blood. "No, No, No, No, No!" Inuyasha said falling to the ground. He picked up Kagome's cold body. She gasped for air. She barely opened her eyes but was able to hear Inuyasha.  
"Kagome, its ok. I can fix this. Just...don't please!" Inuyasha yelled. "Tell me who did this? Who?" Inuyasha asked quickly with his voice shaky.

"K...ik.." Kagome tried to speak but would choke on her blood.

"Dammit! Don't do this to me!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango bent down with tears in her eyes.  
"Kagome, did Kikyo do this?" She asked. Kagome forcefully nodded her head. Inuyasha looked at her shockly.  
_'Kikyo did this? Why?!' _Inuyasha thought angrily. He looked down at Kagome.  
"Kagome, I'll get her. Her and Koga and Naraku. I'll get them all for you!" Inuyasha yelled and cried.

"Inuyasha, let's go." Inutaisho said grabing on to his shoulder. Inuyasha pushed him off. Sesshomaru came to help take Inuyasha away as did Miroku.

"You guys go on." Rin began.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'll take Kagome away from here to have a proper burial." Rin said.

Everyone nodded.  
"No!, she's not dead yet!" Inuyasha cried. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru forcefully picked Inuyasha up as he tried to fight them off.  
"Let me go! Kagome! Kagome I love you!" Inuyasha was punched in the stomach and knocked out. Inutaisho carried Inuyasha. Everyone else soon followed and Rin stayed behind.

"Kagome, I don't know if you can hear me but, I will not let you die. Do you hear me? Inuyasha needs your love more than anything and with his love for you, you will survive." She said. Kagome tried to keep her eyes opened.  
"I will take care of you though you are on the verge of death. I will heal you and you will be stronger. Do you understand me?" Rin asked softly. Kagome did nothing but nod.  
"Great. But now, you need rest, you are exhausted. Just sleep for now and I'll do the rest." Rin said.

Kagome listened to Rin's final words and fell into a deep slumber.

**Fuck this chapter took me a long time just to make it good. Well, there you go. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review. Thank you guys for reading.**


	11. Its Not Just A Dream

**Wow, thanks for the reviews. It was.. a lot. That's probably most than any other chapter. Well thank you anyway.**

**gkinuwriter: Thanks a lot. I hope you enjoy my other chapters.**

**Loved Forever: You have a sprained wrist? Bummer. Well atleast you have an excuse. Yes, I decided to make it a little tragic. There are a lot of stories of characters with high hopes so I thought that if one 'dies', then maybe they'll want to keep reading. But don't worry, I have something up my sleeve that maybe some readers will like.**

**inuandkagsbeliver: Thanks, I'm just glad I finally had Inuyasha confessing in the chapter.**

**SayuriShizuka: Wow, thank you. I hope you enjoy reading on.**

**28karen28:Thanks a bunch. Read on.**

**iamdevishangel: Um, I haven't decided yet lol. Just read on and see what happens.**

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl: I know, lots of people are saying that. I'm relieved myself that I finally got to that point.**

**mistic-gal: Yup, he just confessed. I know finally!! I'll update as soon as I can. And don't worry, I have plans for Kagome and Rin. Well actually everyone but especially Kagome.**

**SayuriShizuka: I know the kiss was sudden but hey, it was just a kiss. Besides, it helped me build Inuyasha's confusion even more. It was just a simple kiss.**

**kumikonhan: Thanks, keep reading and reviewing please.**

**Thanks again!**

**ENJOY!!**

Last Time:

_"Kagome, I don't know if you can hear me but, I will not let you die. Do you hear me? Inuyasha needs your love more than anything and with his love for you, you will survive." She said. Kagome tried to keep her eyes opened.  
"I will take care of you though you are on the verge of death. I will heal you and you will be stronger. Do you understand me?" Rin asked softly. Kagome did nothing but nod.  
"Great. But now, you need rest, you are exhausted. Just sleep for now and I'll do the rest." Rin said._

_Kagome listened to Rin's final words and fell into a deep slumber._

Now:

Inuyasha's dream...

...Inuyasha woke up in a bed in an unfamiliar house.  
_'Where am I?'_ He thought. He tried to sit up but layed back down when he was consumed of pain on his stomach.

"Don't move so much." A woman said placing her hand on his stomach. Inuyasha gasped.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "I thought you died." He said.

"It was just a dream." Kagome giggled.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Inuyasha said as he leaned to kiss her.

"Inuyasha wait." Kagome said pushing him gently. "I don't have much time."

"Time? For what?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"Listen to me. They're coming for you. I'm not dead." Kagome said quickly.

"Dead? I thought you said that was a dream." Inuyasha said.

"If you don't pay attention now then they'll get you like they got me." Kagome added.

"What do I need to do?" Inuyasha asked seriously but confused.

"Don't lose your hope, your will, your friends. They are all there for you. That's what friends are for." Kagome said smiling.

"What if I can't do it? What if I die?" Inuyasha asked hastily.

"Never run from your fears because when they catch up to you, you're too tired to fight. NEVER LET THEM WIN!" Kagome raised her voice. She stood up to leave. She was grabbed by the wrist.

"Kagome, I lost you once. I don't want to lose you again." Inuyasha said.

Kagome kissed him on the forehead. "I'm not dead. Believe me when I say that. When I find you, this kiss will be yours." Kagome whispered in front of his lips. Inuyasha tried to lean in but couldn't by the pain in his stomach. His vision began to go blury.  
"I heard you Inuyasha." He heard Kagome say. "I love you too."

...End of Inuyasha's Dream...

Inuyasha woke up in a panic. He grabbed his stomach and layed back down. He was sweating so much. Sango appeared next to him.  
"Inuyasha are you ok?" Sango said grabbing a wet cold towel and placing it on his head. "Don't push yourself too much. You have a fever right now." Sango added.

"Where is everybody?" He asked. "Why does my stomach hurt?" He added.

"Sesshomaru went to find the herb Kagome gave Rin and I and Miroku and your father went to look for food." Sango answered. "As for your stomach," Sango began. "Sesshomaru punched you to calm down but it was hard enough to make you pass out. Its just sore." She answered. "Though I think it was Kagome's death that gave you the fever. Your emotions probably started it." She added.

"She's not dead." Inuyasha randomly added.

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha-"  
"I had a dream." Inuyasha interrupted Sango.

"What dream?" Sango asked confused.

"At first, I thought it was a dream. But Kagome said to me she was alive." Inuyasha teared a little. Sango did too.  
"Inuyasha, I know you are hurt. I am too but she's gone-"

"They're coming for us." Inuyasha interrupted again.

Sango wiped a tear away and stared at Inuyasha.  
"What are you talking about?"

"She told me that they were coming for us just like they came for her." Inuyasha added quickly.

"Who? Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha yelled. "It could be anybody. The guys from school, Naraku, Kikyo anybody." Inuyasha answered confused.

"Kagome told you in a dream that they were after us?" Sango asked confused.

"Look if you don't believe me, I don't care. All I know, is that it was a sign and its saying that we have to look out!" Inuyasha raised his voice.

"Do they have the sacred jewl?" She asked again.

"Sango, I don't know." Inuyasha said.

"Don't know what?" The two heard Miroku ask. They just looked at eachother and dropped the conversation.

* * *

Koga and Kikyo walked into a hall. They stood before a big chair and looked up.  
"Did you get the jewl?" A voice asked. 

"We killed her but we couldn't find the jewl." Koga said.

"What?!" He yelled.

"Give us more time Naraku. We think her friends have it." Kikyo said. "I think Inuyasha does." She added.

"I don't care! Find me that jewl and bring it here!" He yelled again.

"We're doing the best we can dammit!" Koga yelled. He was grabbed by the neck and picked up.

"Do better next time. Don't come back without the jewl or I'll exterminate your pathetic existance!" Naraku yelled as he dropped Koga on the floor. Kikyo helped him up and left.

* * *

Sesshomaru made tea for Inuyasha and gave it to him. Inuyasha took it and drank it all in one sip. Everyone looked at him astonished but new why he was acting the way he was. They all pittied him. Miroku gave Inuyasha fish. Inuyasha took it but didn't eat. Sango would wet his cloth now and then but Inuyasha's fever wouldn't go down. He went back to his emotionless face just as before Kagome came along. 

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked at him. "Are you going to be ok?" Miroku re-worded his question. Inuyasha raised his voice.

"Are you fucking serious? I just got fucking smashed down by my ex-girlfriend and she attacked the girl I fell in love with and almost killed her AND my fucking brother punched the shit out of me to the point I can't fucking stand up and now I have a fucking fever! Now you tell me, how the fuck do you think I'm feeling!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha calm down. We're just trying to lightened things up." Inutaisho said. Inuyasha sighed in frustration.

"What do you mean Kagome was 'almost' killed?" Miroku asked. Everyone stared at Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just... had a dream and Kagome told me that she was alive." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Inuyasha-"  
"I know what you're going to say and no its not because I'm mourning Kagome's death. I've already had this talk with Sango." Inuyasha interrupted his father.

Everyone turned to Sango.  
"You knew about this?" Miroku asked.

"Inuyasha should tell you. Not I." Sango said.

Inuyasha looked at Sango.  
"I dreamt that Kagome told me they were after us and I have a feeling that it was really her telling me and not some dream." Inuyasha said sadly.

Everyone stood silent. Miroku was the first to speek after a few moments.  
"Yeah, I've heard of this before. Its when they see lost loved ones after a traumatic experience." Miroku explained. Inuyasha only became annoyed.

"Stop Miroku. I'm not seeing random shit in my dream. Something is going on and no one here is taking it seriously. I need to find out what." Inuyasha said standing up grabbing the fish and walking away.

"Where are you going? You still have a fever." Miroku said.

"Fuck the fever." Was all Inuyasha said.

The group turned to eachother.  
"I have a strong feeling that Inuyasha may be up to something." Sango said.

"Sango, he's going crazy. We just need to help him move on." Miroku said.

"Well haven't you heard that sometimes the dead give you signs?" Sango snapped a little.

"Let's not go crazy here." Inutaisho said. "You both have a point. Inuyasha is a little delusional over Kagome's death and Sango, what you said was a myth. It is sometimes a sign of people going crazy." He finished.

"But-" Sango began.

Inutaisho placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Sango, Kagome is gone. She's not coming back." Inutaisho said.

Sango nodded her head sadly.  
"I still think we should see what Inuyasha is trying to say to us." Sango added. Inutaisho nodded.

Sesshomaru took out his phone.  
"Who are you calling?" Inutaisho asked.

"Rin." He answered.

"Why?" His father asked.

"I need to know what's going on with Kagome's body. Maybe she'll know something about Inuyasha's dream." Sesshomaru answered. He waited a moment but no one answered.  
"She dosn't pick up." He said.

Inutaisho, Miroku and Sango sighed restlessly and walked in the direction Inuyasha walked. A huge explosion was heard. The group stared at eachother and ran toward that direction.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled. The group ran and found Inuyasha on the floor. "Inuyasha!" He yelled again. Inuyasha turned towards him and ran to him. At the same time, demons tried to attack him. When Inuyasha caught up to them, they all ran to hide.

"What did I tell you?! I told you it was a sign!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Great! What else did she say?" Miroku asked.

"To realy on my friends, hope and never give up my will." Inuyasha said smiling.

"That's great, what about the rest of us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Enough! We need to figure out a way to survive!" Inutaisho yelled.

"The demons are coming back!" Sango yelled.

"I bet its Kikyo and Koga's doing." Miroku said.

"What was your next fucking clue!?" Sesshomaru said beginning to run. The group turned and emmediately stopped.

"What's that?" Miroku asked.

"Shit! We have to leave now!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho screamed.

* * *

Rin jerked her head up. _'What was that noise?'_ Rin thought. He looked down at Kagome.  
"Kagome, I know you need to recover but it has to be quicker. Everyone is in trouble." Rin said to Kagome who was unconcious. Her body was no longer covered in blood and her stabs and scratches were gone. She looked like she was asleep. 

Rin place her hands on top of Kagome and closed her eyes.  
"Kagome please! We need you. I've learned that goodbyes always hurt. Pictures never replace having been there, memories good or bad will bring tears and words can never replace those feelings. So please!" Rin began. Her hands glowed white and Kagome's body began to glow blue brighter and brighter. Rin opened her eyes and look at Kagome astonishingly.  
"Wake up! Inuyasha needs you!" Rin yelled angrily this time.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. Rin looked at her shockly. Kagome stared at Rin with the same expression.  
"Kagome, I'm so happy you're alive." Rin took Kagome's hand and brought her to her feet.  
"Listen Kagome, our friends are in trouble. They need our help. I healed you so you're good now. You're clothes are bloody but no worries. I have clothing for you and I that will suit us just right. And some for the rest ofcourse. So hurry and get dressed and let's go save our friends." Rin said smiling. Kagome only stared at her and nodded. Rin became sad again.  
"Kagome please say something." Rin pleaded.

Kagome smiled at Rin.  
"He said he loves me." Kagome laughed. Rin joined her and both hugged eachother.

**There. I am done. I hope you guys like this chapter! Don't forget to review please!**


	12. I Told You She Was Alive!

**Ok thanks for the reviews! Sorry I took so long. I was busy with school.**

**lovingoOKawaiiOoGirl: Dreamy kiss? I don't get it. I'm slow at the moment. But thanks for reviewing. Continue reading.**

**mistic-gal:Why thank you. Please continue reading and reviewing. )**

**inuandkagsbeliver: Yeah me too! She is not out of the picture on this one.**

**ENJOY!!**

Last time:

_"Wake up! Inuyasha needs you!" Rin yelled angrily this time._

_Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. Rin looked at her shockly. Kagome stared at Rin with the same expression.  
"Kagome, I'm so happy you're alive." Rin took Kagome's hand and brought her to her feet.  
"Listen Kagome, our friends are in trouble. They need our help. I healed you so you're good now. You're clothes are bloody but no worries. I have clothing for you and I that will suit us just right. And some for the rest ofcourse. So hurry and get dressed and let's go save our friends." Rin said smiling. Kagome only stared at her and nodded. Rin became sad again.  
"Kagome please say something." Rin pleaded._

_Kagome smiled at Rin.  
"He said he loves me." Kagome laughed. Rin joined her and both hugged each other._

Now:

The group ran in different directions. Sesshomaru ran by Inuyasha's side and separated from the group. Miroku had headed another direction. Sango and Inutaisho had also run trying to get away from the demons.

"Shit! Where did everybody go!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't know." Sesshomaru began. "Everyone separated when the demons came after us one by one." He finished walking off.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To look for dad." Sesshomaru said.

"Well wait for me." Inuyasha said breathing hard.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, let me feel your head." He said placing a hand on his forehead. "Inuyasha your burning! You still have a fever." Sesshomaru said looking at Inuyasha closely. "Your face is red and your eyes barely have color."

"Really? No wonder." Inuyasha began.

"No wonder what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My head is pulsing so I see everything pulsing." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, you need rest." Sesshomaru said.

"No. I promised Kagome." Inuyasha said walking wobbly.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is dead." Sesshomaru said annoyingly.

"No she's not. She's alive and is coming to help us fight off Naraku." Inuyasha said falling to the ground.

Sesshomaru ran to him and tried helping him up.  
"Inuyasha, what makes you say that?"

"Love always finds a way." Inuyasha laughed and fell down.

'Inuyasha, I wish I understand what you're trying to say about Kagome.' Sesshomaru thought sadly. He saw Inuyasha on the ground passed out. He picked him up and leaned him against a tree.  
'I don't know about healing but rest is what you need. For awhile at least. And you're right, love always finds a way.' Sesshomaru thought as he sat down next to his brother and looked up at the sky. 'We'll stay here for a little bit till I sense demons. Rin, I hope your safe.' Sesshomaru thought as he closed his eyes.

'Where am I?' Miroku thought. He kept running for he knew demons were still far behind him. 'I'm not risking them finding me.' He thought. Miroku kept running till he tripped on a big tree root. He stood up groggily. When his vision became clear, he saw the people in front of him.  
"Rin?...and Kagome?" Miroku asked shockly.

"Hello Miroku."

"What are you guys wearing?" Miroku spoke loudly almost yelling.

"Shhh! We have one for you. Wear this, and take this." Rin said.

"Whoa, wait. Where did you get these? These are dangerous." Miroku began.

"Just take them. You know how to aim right?" Rin asked. Miroku nodded. "Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Naraku sent more demons and we all separated from eachother." Miroku explained.

"Miroku, take me to Inuyasha."

* * *

"Sango, we must go look for everyone." Inutaisho said. 

"You're right. But that means we have to fight the other demons." Sango said.

"Are you ready?" Inutaisho asked.

Sango looked ahead of the woods and saw all the demons looking for them and her friends. She looked back at Inutaisho. "Let's go." Sango said confidently.

They ran out of the woods and into the long valley and fought as hard as they could. Sango used her hiraikotsu and her sword. Inutaisho used Tokejin and was behind Sango backing her up. Ofcourse, they were surrounded.  
Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere and used his Tenseigua absorbing life from the demons. Although there were many demons and Inuyasha had a fever, Inuyasha ran out anyway and helped his family. He unsheathed Tetsiagua and sliced many demons. It was no use. There were many demons coming one after the other. Kikyo and Koga appeared and watched them fight to death.

'Rin, where ever you are. I might die here. Just know that I will always love you.' Sesshomaru thought happily as he still fought as much as he could.

Inuyasha spotted Kikyo and Koga. He grew angry knowing he wasn't strong enough to fight them at the moment.

At that moment, everyone heard gun shots from different directions. They all turned even Kikyo and Koga. It was Rin, Kagome and Miroku. They were dressed in black outfits that fit their body figure and pants that made them easy to move while fighting. Their clothing had thin stripes going down their pants on the side and shirt. Miroku's shirt was a t-shirt and Kagome's and Rin's were half covering their stomach. Kagome's looked like a muscle shirt and Rin's a thick spaghetti strap. Rin's stripe color was orange. Kagome's stripe was green and Miroku's was purple.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked at him and ran toward him shooting all the demons that came in her way. Inuyasha did the same but they were too far from eachother. Kikyo jumped in front of Kagome and tried stabbing her. Inuyasha quickly grabbed the blade.

"What are you doing you stupid half breed!?" Kikyo yelled.

"A boyfriend always protects the girl he loves." Inuyasha said. Kagome kicked Kikyo and sent her flying.

"I killed you!" Kikyo yelled.

"Go back to Naraku and tell him I'm alive and to wait for me because I'm coming for him." Kagome said and shot Kikyo on the shoulder.

"How can she possibly be alive?" Koga asked as he helped Kikyo up and climbed the little cloud of miasma and began to take them away.

"Love always finds a way!" Inuyasha yelled. The demons began to retreat as well.

"Rin!" yelled Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin jumped on Sesshomaru and dropped him on the ground. She kissed him passionately.

"Kagome, you're alive. I knew it." Inuyasha said as he leanded in to kiss her. Kagome leaned in as well but Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"It's ok Kagome." Sango said. "He has a fever so he'll be out for a while."

"Poor thing." Kagome laughed in pitty.

"We're glad your alive Kagome." Inutaisho said.

"It's good to be back." Kagome said smiling.

**So I finished this chapter. Sorry if it was short. I don't have time to write it right now but I wanted to give you guys a chapter to read. Please review. huggles and kisses**


	13. A Relaxing Day

**This christmas vacation is awsome! I will admit, I did forget about the story until a friend of mine reminded me. But come one, what happened to my reviewers? I need you here. I need more. I won't demand it but I am asking for some. Well anyway, here are atleast some of my reviewers.**

**_thepoweroflove: Yeah, sorry i wasn't able to update as fast but I updated. Thanks for the review!_**

**lovingoOKawaiiOoGirl: lol Yes, she's back. Again, sorry for taking so long. Thanks for the review!**

**ENJOY!!**

Last time:

_"Kagome, you're alive. I knew it." Inuyasha said as he leaned in to kiss her. Kagome leaned in as well but Inuyasha fell to the ground._

_"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked._

_"It's ok Kagome." Sango said. "He has a fever so he'll be out for a while."_

_"Poor thing." Kagome laughed in pitty._

_"We're glad you're alive Kagome." Inutaisho said._

_"It's good to be back." Kagome said smiling._

Now:

"Rin what did you do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"With what?" Rin asked.

"How did you bring Kagome back?" Sesshomaru asked in wonder.

"She wasn't dead if that's what you're asking. She was passing fast and all I did was give her as much energy as I can to her body. I figured that if I did, she might be strong enough to use her miko powers to heal herself. I was right and she did use her power but I'm sure she must be tired now." Rin explained.

"Wow." Sesshomaru said. "We tried telling Inuyasha that Kagome was dead but he refused to believe it. He said that love always finds a way."

Rin smiled warmly. "Love does find it's way." She said.

"Yeah. We had felt bad for him at first because he believed Kagome was alive and that she told him that in his dream." Sesshomaru said.

"Dream?" Kagome asked as she turned toward Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Yeah, he dreamt that you told him you were still alive." Miroku said.

"So then, my message did go through to him." Kagome smiled.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean when I was out, I tried to tell him that I was still alive and that Naraku will come for him just as he did to me." Kagome smiled.

"How can you possibly do that?" Miroku asked.

"It's sort of like transferring energy but with a little message." Kagome added.

"Wierd." Miroku said quietly. Kagome laughed.

"Well, I brought some outfits for us and a few weapons besides the ones we have now." Rin blurted.  
"I have one for you too Inutaisho." Rin added.

"Why did you bring these?" Sango asked.

"Well I figured that we'll be facing other demons besides Naraku so I brought guns with me. I got a few bags so pick what you like and get dressed." Rin said.

The group just looked at her. Inutaisho paced to the bags in excitement.  
"Nice. A 42" magnum, a rifle and a TMP? Oh yeah, I'm seventeen all over again." Inutaisho said smiling. "I guess I'll also take a few 9mm's." Inutaisho looked at Rin. "So what's _my_ outfit?" Inutaisho asked. Rin handed him the outfit.

"Dad, what did you do when you were seventeen?" Sesshomaru asked cautiously.

Inutaisho turned around. "I...started a battle between demons. It was awsome." With that, he went behind a tree and got dressed.

"OK? Who's next?" Rin asked. Everyone picked their guns and got dressed. What ever was left, was given to Inuyasha whenever he awoke.

Everyone still had matching clothes. Black with a stripe going down the side of the pants or shorts and shirt. Sango's stripe was pink, Sesshomaru's stripe was blue, Inutaiso's stripe was white and Inuyasha was left with the red stripe.

* * *

THAT NIGHT 

Inuyasha awoke with a small headache. His eyes didn't hurt anymore when he opened them and his throat wasn't soar evertime he swallowed and he wasn't sweating anymore. He looked at his surroundings and realized it was dark. He felt cold and sat up. He stared at his clothing. Black with a red stripe going down the side of his shirt. He began to panic and stood up until he heard his father's voice.

"Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked.  
Inuyasha quickly turned around. "Dad? What's going on? Why am I dressed this way? Where are we?" He quickly asked.

"Calm down." Inutaisho started. Inuyasha realized his father was wearing clothes similar to his and saw that his hair was wet and had a towel in one hand.  
"You passed out from your fever after we found Kagome. Speaking of fever, how are you feeling now?" He said walking to Inuyasha and placing his hand on Inuyasha's forehead. Inuyasha gently pushed his father's hand away.  
"Dad, where are we? Where's everyone?" He asked concerned.

"They're all in the hot springs. This is our campsite. Here." Inutaisho said as he gave Inuyasha his towel.  
"Walk straight forward until you see two paths seperating. Go left, that's where all the guys are at. The girls are on the right." Inutaisho said as he sat down by the fire.

"Dad, about today-" Inuyasha tried to say.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. We all had a long day. Go in the springs and cool yourself off." Inutaisho said. Inuyasha obeyed and walked to the springs.

"Inuyasha! You're up!" Miroku said.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh...I'm good." Inuyasha said as he entered the springs. Inuyasha looked at his friend and brother staring at him.  
"What are you staring at?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"He's back to normal." Miroku said. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked still annoyed.

"It was a wierd day today and we wondered how you were feeling about all this." Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, this morning you dreamt of Kagome which made us think you were going crazy, we all thought Kagome was dead and now she's alive and perky as ever. I'm telling you, she fucking scares me. One day she's happy and then in a second, she looks like she's ready to bite your fucking head off." Miroku said.

"That's because you always piss her off." Inuyasha laughed. Sesshomaru joined.

"She changed you dramatically." Sesshomaru said.

"Now I'm lost." Inuyasha said.

"You used to be quiet all the time. You barely spoke and when you did, it was 'yeah' and 'ok' or you would just nod. Since Kagome came into your life, all me and dad see from you is smiles and laughter and outgoing. No offense bro but you were a fucking mime until that girl entered your world." Sesshomaru giggled.  
Inuyasha turned red and looked down at the water.

"Face it man, you hit the jackpot." Miroku said smiling. Inuyasha smiled with encouragement.

"I don't know guys. I see a lot of things that Kagome can do in her life. Exciting things. I just didn't realize that she wants _me _to be apart of it. When I thought the whole world was giving up on me, Kagome came into my life. I...really want things to happen between us." Inuyasha said turning a darker red.

"You can make it happen." Miroku said. Sesshomaru nodded. "But...if you ever talk like that again, I'm gonna assume you're gay." Miroku said placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Sesshomaru laughed and Inuyasha sighed playfully.

* * *

WITH THE GIRLS

(laughs)  
"Ok, ok. Kagome, your turn. A hot cross dresser or a hot male transvestite?" Sango teased.

Kagome groaned. "Why do I have to get the hard ones?" Kagome laughed.

"What's the difference?" Rin laughed.

"Wait! Shhh. I'd go with... the cross dresser." Kagome said. The girls laughed.

"OK, ok. We've had enough time. We should head back to the campfire." Rin said. The girls agreed. They got dressed and walked back to camp. The entire group was there eating fish.

"Food!" Kagome yelled. "I"m starving!" Kagome grabbed a fish and ate. Inuyasha walked up to her.  
"Kagome, will you walk with me? I want to talk to you about something." Inuyasha said nervously.

"Sure." Kagome said happily.

They both walked into the forest until they spotted lightbugs. Kagome stared at them lovingly. "I used to watch them with my father. They bring back a lot of memories." Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome, I really need to get this off my chest." Inuyasha said taking a deep breath.

"Well whatever it is, spill it cause you look like you're about to throw up." Kagome laughed.

"I love you." Inuyasha said quickly interrupting Kagome's laugh.

Kagome stopped laughing.  
"What?"

"Kagome, I've always felt this way about you. I just never told you because I was always afraid you wouldn't have felt the same. But, you know what, it doesn't matter if you don't feel the same. I just needed to tell you because I might never get the chance to-"

"I love you too." Kagome said softly as she interrupted Inuyasha.

"You do?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Is that bad?" Kagome asked.

"Uh...no it's just that I didn't think you would feel that way. I mean, I'm insecure and a half demon and-"  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked leaning close to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at Kagome and his legs began to shake. He forced himself to stop.  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned in as well.  
"Just stop talking." Kagome said as she closed the gap between their lips. Inuyasha froze a little but returned her kiss passionately. They broke off when they heard 'Finally'. They turned around and saw the whole gang. Inuyasha turned bright red and covered his face on Kagome's neck. Kagome laughed.

"Finally! We never thought that you guys would kiss." Miroku said. Sesshomaru and Miroku jumped on Inuyasha.

"Hey, come on guys, nock it off." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Alright boys, enough." Inutaisho said.

"Kagome, already?" Sango teased.

"I couldn't help myself." Kagome giggled. The girls giggled together.

"I'm so glad you're in love Kagome." Rin said.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see what happens through this adventure." Kagome said.

"Great discoveries." Rin smiled. The girls giggled again.

"Tell me Inuyasha, how was it? Did you like it?" Miroku asked.

"Uh... Miroku, in you're tounge, it was fucking awsome. Now can we drop the subject. Next time I'll make out with her in front of you so you can see everything." Inuyasha said sarcastily.

"Okay." Miroku said.

"Shut up Miroku." Sesshomaru said.

"Let's go back to camp." Inutaisho said. The group walked to their camp.

"It was a surprising day today wasn't it bro?" Sesshomaru said.

"It was a relaxing day." Inuyasha sighed.

**I'm done! Thank you for reading. Please review. Thanks again!**


	14. Author's Note Very Important!

**The reason why I haven't updated is because my computer hasn't been working so Its been two months since I've updated or so. But now my computer is working so expect a chapter very soon. Sorry for the very long wait.**

**Lili**


	15. Story Between Naraku and Midoriko

**Again, sorry for the wait guys. My computer really wasn't working and I was in a musical so that really brought things down for me. But I'm not giving up on this story as long as I have you guys to keep me up. Sorry for the wait and here is the next chappie.**

**ENJOY!!**

Last Time:

_"Uh... Miroku, in you're tongue, it was fucking awesome. Now can we drop the subject. Next time I'll make out with her in front of you so you can see everything." Inuyasha said sarcastily._

_"Okay." Miroku said._

_"Shut up Miroku." Sesshomaru said._

_"Let's go back to camp." Inutaisho said. The group walked to their camp._

_"It was a surprising day today wasn't it bro?" Sesshomaru said._

_"It was a relaxing day." Inuyasha sighed._

Now:

The following day, the group walked on to find Naraku. No one complained of the heat this time. They were covered with smiles and were actually fresh instead of hot. Well, that's only because Kagome made everyone umbrellas out of giant leaves and fans out of dry leaves and they had water.

"Why couldn't we think of this earlier?" Miroku asked as he sipped his water.

"I didn't think anyone would be that effected by heat." Kagome said.

"Well it left us behind. Who knows where Naraku might be now." Miroku said.

"That just means you're weak and you spend more time indoors than outdoors." Kagome said with a smile.  
"Who knows what you're doing in there." Kagome added.

"Probably watches porn." Inuyasha said under his breath. He sighed and looked at Kagome. He smiled and took a deep sigh.

"Kagome." Inutaisho began. Kagome turned to him.  
"Not to be personal but, why does Naraku want your grandmother's jewel?"

"He wants the power inside it." Kagome answered.

"OK, what does Naraku have to do with your grandmother?" He asked again. This caught everyone's attention.

"I don't understand." Kagome said.

"I am an old demon Kagome. But I am not stupid. Naraku is a few hundred years old. So I'm assuming he met your grandmother once upon a time." Inutaisho said.

Kagome swallowed hard.  
"Yes, there was a time that he met my grandmother. She already had a child at the time but they became friends." Kagome said.

"What happened between them?" Inutaisho asked. Kagome looked at him seriously.  
"I know it's personal but I will understand why he is after you. Not just the jewel but you as well." Inutaisho also looked serious.

Kagome looked forward and sighed as if she had been caught doing something.  
"When Naraku met my grandmother, she already had a son. Her husband had passed after she gave birth to her son. Her son was only a year old at the time." Everyone looked at Kagome as she continued her story.  
"My grandmother found Naraku walking around her village covered in blood. She led him inside her home and tended to his wounds. He recovered within a month but he got to know her one year old son and grew fond of him. He was very thankful to my grandmother. By then, my grandmother was a warrior. The strongest in the village and the wisest. She helped people whenever they needed assistance from her or when someone was injured. Naraku was very grateful that he decided to help my grandmother in her village. Well, years went by and Naraku was a father figure to her son. He was always there no matter what. But, when the boy reached at eight years, my grandmother taught him to fight and it was when she had created the jewel. She had been working on it since she had her son so that when she passed, her power went to her son. Now, Naraku was not cruel or ever thought about taking the jewel even though he had been a demon." Kagome explained.

"But why?" Miroku asked.

WITH NARAKU:

Kikyo and Koga were in front of Naraku as he yelled at them for failing.  
"AGAIN YOU HAVE FAILED ME. YOU WANT ETERNAL LIFE? YOU HAVE TO SWEAT BLOOD FIRST!"

"Calm yourself. We almost killed them until Kagome came along." Koga said.

"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED THEM. I WANT THEM DEAD!" Naraku calmed himself and breathed.  
" I never said to kill Kagome. Bring her to me alive and the jewl." Naraku said.

"What?! Why?" Kikyo asked annoyingly.

"Because I want her alive." Naraku said.

"Hey, is there something going on between the two of you?" Koga asked. Naraku looked annoyed.  
"I'm just asking because you seem so effected that we almost killed Kagome."

"It's nothing to do with Kagome." Naraku said.  
"Its her grandmother Midoriko." He added.

"You met Midoriko?" Kikyo asked.

"What happened between the two of you?" Koga asked.

"I fell in love." Narku said.

* * *

"They fell in love?!" The group asked at the same time.

Kagome covered her ears.  
"Naraku fell in love with my grandmother. My grandmother had no feelings for him." Kagome answered.

"How did Naraku take it?" Sango asked.

"Well..." Kagome began.

* * *

"I hated the very sight of her." Naraku said.  
"I had devoted myself to her. I watched after her son and helped her with whatever she needed and she had the nerve to turn me away." Naraku said as he gritted his teeth.

"Well then why do you want Kagome?" Kikyo asked annoyed.

"She looks like her grandmother. They are almost identical." Naraku answered.

"What do you plan on doing with her?" Koga asked.

"I will make her my wife." Naraku said.

* * *

"What?!" Inuyasha raised his voice.

"His wife?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin and Sango giggled.

"Why?" Asked Miroku.

"Because I remind him of my grandmother and he thinks that he will-"

* * *

"...get my revenge." Naraku said.

"How is that revenge?" Koga asked.

* * *

"The fact that he will be with the one he loves in the end _and _he will have the sacred jewl."

"Like hell I'll let him have you." Inuyasha said.

"I had no idea that he had a personal grudge against Midoriko." Rin said.

"I just figured since the majority of older demons have grudges against someone." Inutaisho said.

"Do you have a grudge on someone dad?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inutaisho smiled.  
"Yes, Naraku." he said.

"Oh right." Sesshomaru smiled nervously.

"What does this have to do with your grandmother?" Miroku asked.  
"I'm confused."

Everyone looked at him stupidly.  
"That's because you're an idiot!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I am not!" Miroku defended himself.

"Miroku, she just explained the whole story." Sango said.

"Oh." Miroku said.

"We're here." Kagome said as she stopped walking. Everyone stopped walking and looked in front of them.

"What is this place?" Rin asked.

"Naraku's castle." Kagome answered.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Inuyasha said as he walked toward the castle.

"Naraku, we have company." Koga said as he turned around.

"Its Kagome and her friends." Kikyo added.

"It's time to finish this." Naraku said.

"What do you want to do Naraku?" Koga asked.

"Invite them in." Naraku answered.

**There you have it! the other chapter. Sorry I took so long! Please review!! Huggles!!**


	16. AN: Help me!

**Hey guys! Kay, listen up. I have not forgotten about this story at all. I know that I would write a new chapter like almost every day or what not but as funny as this sounds. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE!! HELP ME!! Seriously, I have little ideas but its not enough for a full chapter. Can you please give me some ideas?**


	17. The Castle's Tricks

**Wow. I apologize for taking the longest time to update. I could not think of anything for a new chapter but I'm glad I asked for help because I recieved the help so thank you all very MUCH. I would never give up on this story because I know a lot of you like it so again, sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapie!**

**ENJOY!!**

Last time:

_"We're here." Kagome said as she stopped walking. Everyone stopped walking and looked in front of them._

_"What is this place?" Rin asked._

_"Naraku's castle." Kagome answered._

_"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Inuyasha said as he walked toward the castle._

_"Naraku, we have company." Koga said as he turned around._

_"Its Kagome and her friends." Kikyo added._

_"It's time to finish this." Naraku said._

_"What do you want to do Naraku?" Koga asked._

_"Invite them in." Naraku answered._

Now:

The gang was outside of Naraku's castle waiting for some sort of sign of Naraku. After a few moments, the giant doors on the front of the castle opened widely. Kagome saw this as a sign of entrance and walked toward the doors. Inutaisho followed closely behind and soon the rest of the gang followed. They walked inside and the doors automatically shut. The gang stood alarmed and took out their weapons. It was completely dark inside and cold. No one knew what to do but stay close until one light appeared above them and dimmed lightly on them and in front of them. They watched closely and awaited an attack.

"So the gang is all here." A voice said.

"Koga! Show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled.

"All in good time mutt." Koga's voice echoed through castle.

"But first, you all need a test." Another voice echoed out.

"Kikyo! Where are you!" Rin yelled.

"Don't worry, you'll see me later." Kikyo replied.

The gang looked around confused where Koga and Kikyo might be but the echo confused them more and more. It wasn't until they heard footsteps in front of them. The all looked forward and saw someone appear in the dim light in front of them. Inutaisho growled.

"Naraku!" Kagome yelled.

"Hello Kagome. I have been waiting for you." Naraku said. The rest of the group stood closely behind Kagome.  
"Oh, and you brought the rest of your friends." He looked around and recognized two others.  
"Miroku, I certainly remember you. How's your hand?"

"Better than you think." Miroku said harshly.

"Inutaisho, the great dog lord. Of course, that's what you'll always be: a dog." Naraku snickered.

Inutaisho growled. "I will see to it that by the end of this battle, you will be on your knees respecting my name."

"That will only happen if you all pass my test." Naraku said.

"What test?" Sango asked.

"The test of your life." Naraku hissed. He raised his hand in the air and while laughing, he motioned his hand and Sango fell through a hole. All that was heard was her screaming.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled. He ran over to where Sango stood but the hole was gone. Then, Miroku fell through a hole and yelled until it faded.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. Next, was Inuyasha through a hole.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled. He followed right into a hole.

Soon, Rin fell into a hole and finally Inutaisho fell through a hole. (A/N: I have to give thanks to Tipix and mangalover1996. Thanks bunches. You saved my story I used a few of your ideas.)  
Kagome looked around her. Everyone was gone. She looked down and thought if she would get sucked into the ground like the others. It never happened. She looked in front of her and Naraku snickered.

"What did you do to them?" Kagome demanded.

"I sent them to a little quest to test their loyalty and love and well, you know the whole hero-saves-the-day crap." Naraku shrugged.

"What about me?" Kagome asked.

"You, you have something I want." Naraku said walking up to Kagome. He walked around her and whispered, "You look like somebody I want."

His voice sent shivers down Kagome's spine. "I'll never give you either." Kagome said as she turned around to attack.

Naraku caught her arm. "You'll give it to me whether you like it or not!" He yelled. Kagome gasped.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. He looked at his surroundings. He stood up and realized he was home.  
_'What happened? Where's everyone?' _Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha?" A woman called. Inuyasha stood frozen. He slowly turned around and faced the woman who called his name.  
"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Y..you..'re alive." Inuyasha said.

"Well ofcourse I am." The woman said. A worried look came upon her face. "Honey is there something wrong?"

"Mom?" He asked again.

"Yes?" She smiled sweetly. Inuyasha stared at her.

"Inuyasha honey? Close your mouth. You'll catch a fly. Now come into the kitchen, I made your favorite." She said walking away. Inuyasha immediately followed.

He sat on the table and watched his mother set a plate of ramen soup on the table in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled widely. His mother placed a kiss on his head and Inuyasha ate. Oh how he missed his mother dearly and her kisses that made everything feel better.  
"Mother, may I have a glass of orange juice?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course dear." She walked to the fridge and grabbed the carton of juice. She poured it into a cup and gave it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took a sip and set it on the table. He looked at his mother with a smile.  
"Mom, where's dad and Sesshomaru?"

His mother stared at Inuyasha. "Why do you ask?"

Inuyasha found this a little strange. "Well, he's my dad and brother."

"No, he's a pathetic demon along with his full youkai son!" His mother snapped.

"But mom, you loved him and accepted Sesshomaru as your son."

"It was all a lie!"

Inuyasha grew worried. "What was mom?"

"Your father, your brother. They are worthless. Demons are pathetic and lower than dirt! I finally did the world a favor and rid of them!"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked afraid of the answer.

"I got rid of them so no demons would ever exist in this world!"

"But I'm a half demon mom. What does that make me in the world?"

"A pathetic half demon who does not deserve to exist!" She yelled as she grabbed a knife.

Inuyasha stood up and backed away. "Mom, I thought... you loved me."

"HA! Love, no one would ever love you!" She yelled. She ran and attacked Inuyasha. Blood splurged on the ground.

"AAAHHHH!" Inuyasha yelled as he stumbled backwards and held onto his shoulder.  
"Mom?"

"DIE!!" She yelled and ran towards Inuyasha again.

* * *

Sango awoke to a dark room similar to the one she was in with all her friends. She stood up and held on to her boomerang. She looked around and finally, the lights automatically turned on. She was in a hall, a very nice hall. Almost like a ball room. There was nice tile on the floor, large windows that had nice views with beautiful curtains. There were some tables and chairs set around her and plants around a corner for decoration. There was a door in front of her and she walked towards it. She tried to open the door but there was no knob and she couldn't push the door. She was locked in.

Someone from behind her walked slowly and held a knife in their hand ready to strike. Sango looked at the small window that was on the door and saw the reflection of the person behind her with a knife in their hand ready to strike. The person behind Sango attacked and Sango barely dodged the blow.

"Kikyo!"

"I told you. You would see me later and now, you have to face me if you wish to see your friends again." Kikyo said.

"Fine by me." Sango said. She jumped on Kikyo and Kikyo easily dodged her attack.

They were jumping on each other attacking one another. Sango never hit Kikyo but was able to dodge the deadly blows from Kikyo. Although, Kikyo was able to give Sango a few cuts on her arms and legs. Sango drew back and tripped on her feet. She fell to the ground and stared at Kikyo who had a blade pointed to her neck.

"This is where you die."

* * *

Miroku awoke from the smell of rotting flesh and fresh blood. He quickly covered his nose and kept himself from vomiting. He stood up and walked as far from the bodies as possible. He saw a door and walked toward it. It was locked. He tried kicking it but it didn't work.

"That won't work monk." Kouga said from behind.

"What are you doing here? How can you stand this odor? Your nose is much stronger than mine." Miroku said.

"It doesn't bother me because they're all my victims." Kouga said.

Miroku stared in shock. "Why would you do this?"

"Let's not worry about that right now." Kouga said as he quickly ran behind Miroku and kicked his back which sent Miroku flying.

Miroku landed on top of a fresh victim. He quickly stood up disgusted and realized his clothes were covered in rotten flesh and blood. He turned around a little too late with a kick in the face. Again, he landed on bodies as blood splashed on his clothes and face. He stood up but Kouga was too fast for him. Kouga kept punching and kicking Miroku until Miroku couldn't stand. He fell to the ground covered in his blood and the victims blood. Miroku struggled to get up. He managed to keep his eyes opened and groggily stood up. He stood in a fighting stance but slipped and fell backwards. Kouga walked in front of him. Miroku saw Kouga stand before him as he lifted his foot. Miroku closed his eyes and awaited the deadly blow.

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke with panic. He looked around and saw that he was in a field where Rin stood staring at him with anger in her eyes.  
"Rin?" He asked.

Rin said nothing but attacked Sesshomaru. He became confused and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Rin, it's me. I love you. And you love me."

"Love you?! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Why would I love you? You're nothing to me." Rin yelled as she slipped through Sesshomaru's hold and stabbed him on the chest. Sesshomaru cried in pain and fell to the floor. He was able to stand quick enough to dodge Rin's other blow.

He stared at her sadly. Her words hurt him. "But I... you said... I proposed and you accepted." Sesshomaru said sadly.

"Please, all I ever wanted was to get rid of you. Now, I have my chance." Rin said as she attacked. Sesshomaru ran into the woods and sat beside a tree.  
_'If Rin doesn't love me, I have no desire to live.' _He thought sadly. He sat against the tree awaiting for Rin to find him and finish him off. A lonely tear escaped his eye.

* * *

Inutaisho woke up and realized he was outside Naraku's castle. He heard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru screaming. He ran towards the castle and a barrier knocked him back. He fell backwards and heard the terrible scream from his sons. Inutaisho tried and tried to fight against the barrier but it was too powerful. As he fought, tears escaped his eyes as they fell freely.  
_'What if I can't get to them in time?' _He thought. He grew angry and his eyes glowed a dark purple. _'I will get to them and won't stop till I know they are safe.'_Inutaisho ran toward the barrier and felt the barrier pushing him back. Inutaisho fought back and pushed the barrier as much as he could until the barrier looked as if it were beginning to crack.

* * *

Rin awoke with the smell of fresh water and flowers. She stood up and realized she was in a room that looked like a huge bath tub. She walked towards it and smelled the nice odor. A woman stood before her in the bath tub covered a silk dress.

"Who are you?" Rin asked.

"My name is Midoriko."

"(gasp) You're Kagome's-"

"Grandmother." She interrupted.

"It's an honor to be in your presence." Rin said.

"Thank you dear. Right now, you're friends are in trouble. Even the one you love." She said calmly.

"Really? What should I do?" Rin asked.

"You have unique powers child. You are not a miko but you have healing abilities as strong as a miko. Basically, You and Kagome are a lot alike." Midoriko said.

"Are we related?" Rin asked confused.

"No but you two are strong. As well as your demon slayer friend. Though, she is in a dilemma, she will find her true power and use it against the one she is fighting with." Midoriko explained.

"Is there anything important I must do?" Rin asked.

"You need to find the power within yourself to help your friends overcome their hurtful past, help your loved one for he is losing hope in your love and my grandchild who is struggling facing Naraku."

"What if I can't do it?" Rin asked helplessly.

"I am always there with my grandchild. Today, I will be there for all of you. But I need your help to give them to hope again." Midoriko said softly.

"I will do whatever it takes." Rin said.

"Thank you. Now, turn to that door and you will find your friends." Midoriko pointed behind Rin.

Rin turned around and saw a door. "Really, everything is apprecia-" When Rin turned to face Midoriko, she was gone. Rin smiled and whispered "Thank you" and turned toward the door.  
_'I'm coming guys.'_Rin thought. Rin walked to the door and turned the knob as the door opened slowly.

**Yes! I'm done with this chapter. Man! That took forever. Well, thanks for reading, please review now. I'll type the other one as soon as I have reviews. Huggles!!**


	18. Rin to the Rescue!

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it a lot!**

**Angelbabe333: Yes, I know. It took me a long time to write. But I did! Yay!**

**Diamond369: I'm sorry I didn't write ASAP. But I'm writing now k **

**mangalover1996: I used a few of your ideas to help me write the last chappy and some for this chappy. It's ok. I forget a lot of stuff too.**

**Luna-Chan96: Ah! I'm sorry. Don't be mad (cowers in fear)**

**Kartronthepegasus: Thanks! I'll definitely keep writing.**

Last time:

_"Is there anything important I must do?" Rin asked._

_"You need to find the power within yourself to help your friends overcome their hurtful past, help your loved one for he is losing hope in your love and my grandchild who is struggling facing Naraku."_

_"What if I can't do it?" Rin asked helplessly._

_"I am always there with my grandchild. Today, I will be there for all of you. But I need your help to give them to hope again." Midoriko said softly._

_"I will do whatever it takes." Rin said._

_"Thank you. Now, turn to that door and you will find your friends." Midoriko pointed behind Rin._

_Rin turned around and saw a door. "Really, everything is apprecia-" When Rin turned to face Midoriko, she was gone. Rin smiled and whispered "Thank you" and turned toward the door.  
'I'm coming guys.'Rin thought. Rin walked to the door and turned the knob as the door opened slowly._

Now:

Rin opened the door and saw 6 doors in front of her. She didn't know which door to enter first so she entered the first door on her left. She opened and saw Sango on the floor and Kikyo above her ready to strike her. Rin ran and jumped on Kikyo. Kikyo dropped the blade as it fell in Sango's abdomen. Sango felt the pain and felt blood pour from her wound.

Rin did not notice what happened with Sango but fought Kikyo. Kikyo had no time to react. Rin punched her many times in the face and slammed her against the wall. Kikyo fell hard on the floor but Rin picked her up by the hair and kneed her in the face and again, Kikyo fell to the floor unconscious.

Rin ran to Sango's side and saw the blade in her. Sango was gasping for air and fought for consciousness.  
"Oh God, Sango. I'm sorry." Rin said as tears filled her eyes. She placed her hand on the knife. "I'm gonna get you out ok. I need you to be strong." Sango forcefully nodded her head. In a split second, Rin pulled the knife out of Sango. Rin quickly placed her hands on the wound to stop the bleeding and tried to keep Sango awake at the same time. Sango closed her eyes slowly and her breathing receded slowly. Rin rested her head on top of Sango's chest and cried slowly. Rin felt a warm sensation on Sango's wound where her hand was placed. She looked up at it and saw a bright yellow light consume her hand and the wound. When the light was gone, Rin looked at Sango.

Sango opened her eyes slowly and looked at Rin.  
"What happened?"

"I don't know." Rin said. "Come on, we have to find the others." Rin helped Sango to her feet and headed out the door.  
_'Thank you Midoriko.'_

Sango and Rin looked at the 5 remaining doors.  
"What is this?" Sango asked.

"I think it's a trap that Naraku set up." Rin answered.

"What's with all the doors? Do they lead to Naraku?"

"Well, if I found you in this door, then the rest of our friends should be in these doors." Rin explained.

"Which one do we enter first?" Sango asked.

Rin picked a random door and entered. Right away, the girls covered their noses by the stench of the room. They looked around and saw fresh and rotten corpses covered in blood. They searched around till they saw Koga beating Miroku.

"Here's the plan." Sango said. "You heal Miroku and I'll beat Koga's ass."

"Can you do it?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I got my boomerang." Sango said.

"Ok." Rin said as she ran towards Miroku.

Sango threw her boomerang at Koga knocking him away from Miroku. Koga turned to Sango and growled.  
"You're going to face me puppy." Sango spat.

"You have no idea what you're up against." Koga said walking toward Sango.

Sango stood there smirking at him. "I've seen you fight. I know what I'm up against. You've never seen me fight. You have no idea what you're up against." Sango said.

"Is that so?" Koga said now face to face to Sango.

"Yeah." Sango said as she threw poison at his eyes. Koga winced in pain and fell backwards blindly.

Miroku was on the floor as Rin stood before him.  
"Miroku, stay still, I'll heal you." Rin said. "Hopefully I can get rid of the disgusting odor from you too." She said as she placed a hand on Miroku's chest. Miroku forced a smile on his lips. A few seconds later, Rin's hand and Miroku's body glowed yellow. When the light was gone, Miroku had no more cuts and bruises. He stood up and hugged Rin.

"Thanks Rin. This is my battle." Miroku said running to Koga and threw a hard kick to Koga's face. Koga fell back to the floor unconscious.  
Miroku hugged Sango and kissed her. "I'm glad you're alright." He said. Sango smiled.

"Come on guys. We need to find everyone else." Rin said. She ran out the door with Sango and Miroku behind her.

"This is a lot of doors." Miroku said.

"Let's take this door." Rin said as she opened the random door. Right when the teens entered, they gasped. They looked around.  
"We're in Inutaisho's house." Rin said.

"What are we doing back here?" Miroku asked.

"(Gasp) Guys, look at this." Sango pointed to the floor.  
"There is blood on the carpet that leads to the kitchen." Sango said.

They slowly followed the blood trail to the kitchen but no one was there. They saw the blood trail lead to upper floor and the three teens walked up the stairs. They saw the blood lead to Inuyasha's door. They ran to the door and tried opening it but it wouldn't open.

"Inuyasha!" Rin yelled.

"Are you there?!" Sango asked. They banged on the door and tried to open it.

On the other side of the door, Inuyasha was curled in a fetal position covered in blood. Outside the door, he can hear his mother yelling at him and cursing him. He didn't know his friends were outside trying to help him. Though his friends didn't know his mind was attacking him by using his mother. Therefor, they can not see his mother at all.

Outside the door:

His friends banged on the door trying to get in.

"Inuyasha!" Rin yelled. They heard Inuyasha yell from what sounded like pain.

"Open the door it's us!" Sango yelled.

"Sango?" They heard, Inuyasha say.

"Yes? It's us. Open the door!"

"Why are you bleeding?" Rin asked.

"My mother attacked me. She's outside yelling at me." Inuyasha said.

"She's not out here. We don't see her. Just open the door." Rin said.

"If I open it, she'll kill me." Inuyasha said sadly.

"She wouldn't kill you. She loves you." Rin said.

"She told me that I was a disgrace to be here." Inuyasha replied.

"No Inuyasha. It's a trap. Naraku is doing this so you'll be easy to kill." Miroku said.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked more lively.

"Yes dammit! Come on buddy, open the door. We'll be right here when you open the door." Miroku said.

Inuyasha slowly walked towards the door and placed his hands on the knob. He was able to hear his mother yelling at him still. He quickly opened the door and didn't hear his mother yelling at him anymore. He saw Miroku, Sango and Rin. He ran into Rin's arms.

"It's alright. You're safe." Rin said.

"She cut me, tried to kill me. It's like, she lost her love for me." Inuyasha didn't realize that he was consumed by a bright light and when he opened his eyes, he no longer had bleeding gashes.  
"How did you do that?"

"I discovered a new healing ability within me thanks to a friend." Rin smiled. Inuyasha stared at her confused but then smiled.

"Let's get out of here. We need to get the rest of our friends." Miroku said.

Once again, the friends left and entered another door. There were trees everywhere and a sky.

"I smell Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

"Where?" Rin asked.

"Over there somewhere." Inuyasha said pointing behind her.

Rin ran to that direction and was followed by everyone else. She saw Sesshomaru sitting on the floor emotionless and the person ready to attack him was her! She was shocked that Naraku made a replica of her to kill Sesshomaru. She ran towards her replica and pushed her to the floor.

"Sesshomaru! Get up!" Rin yelled.

"You said you didn't love me." He said emotionless.

"What?! Of course I love you! We're getting married! I'm still wearing the ring." Rin said as she showed her ring. The other image of her attacked Rin and tried killing her.  
"If I didn't love you, then I wouldn't be here. Naraku is trying to trick you. You're brother is here, Sango and Miroku are here. We're here to bring you back to us." Rin said.

She was pushed on the ground by her replica as she the other tried to stab her. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm in time and pushed her away. Rin grabbed the blade and stabbed the other her. Sesshomaru stared at her in surprise.  
"Do you love me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course, you dummy." Rin said as she brought him in a passionate kiss.

"Hey guys. We still need to get dad and Kagome." Inuyasha interrupted.

"Right." Sesshomaru said.

They left through a door and randomly chose another. Again, they were outside with trees and a sky. They looked around and noticed they were behind Naraku's castle. They went around the front of the castle and saw Inutaisho trying to break down a large barrier. He fell to the floor and punched it in frustration.

"Dammit!" Inutaisho yelled.

"Dad?" Inuyasha asked slowly. Inutaisho didn't hear him and kept trying to break down the barrier.

"Dad!" Sesshomaru yelled. Inutaisho still couldn't hear. He was beginning to tire himself out but kept trying. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran to him and grabbed him to stop him from breaking the barrier. "Snap out of it! We're here!" Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asked.

"Dad! Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled.

Instantly their whereabouts became from outside to inside a white room. Inutaisho and his sons fell to the floor. Inutaisho got up and stared at his sons.  
"You're ok?" He asked dumb founded.

"Yeah, we're ok. We've been ok." Inuyasha answered.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I heard you all screaming as if someone was hurting you." Inutaisho asked.

Rin kneeled in front of Inutaisho and placed her hand on his shoulder. Instantly, Inutaisho glowed a bright yellow.  
"It was a trick from Naraku. Everything you experienced was a fake except for your wounds." Rin explained.

"That sounds reasonable." Inutaisho said. "How did you do that?" Inutaisho asked standing feeling powerful again.

"It's a new power I discovered within me thanks to a friend." Rin answered.

"Who?" Inutaisho asked again.

"I would love to explain but I think Kagome is facing Naraku on her own and she needs our help right now." Rin said softly.

"We should get going." Inuyasha said heading out the door. Everyone followed.

They stood before a closed door. Inuyasha slowly reached the knob and turned it. They quickly entered and immediately stopped at the horrifying sight.

"Oh my God." Sango said quietly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

**There is that chapter. Unfortunately, there is only one more chapter to go. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and please look forward on the next chapter which will be soon.**


	19. Final Battle And The Happy End

**Thanks for reviewing. Sadly, this is my very last chapter for this story and it's done. I had lots of fun writing this story. I just wished i had more time on it, otherwise it would have finished a long time ago. But thanks to all of you guys who read and reviewed my story, I was able to get good ideas for this story. I hope you have fun reading this final chapter.**

**maire 53: Thank you. The next chapter is right below these reviewers.**

**italian4e: Then don't wait for more. The next chappie has arrived. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Meiun Tenshi: Thanks for liking all my chapters. Truly appreaciated. I hope you like my last chappie.**

**mangalover1996: You said to have Inuyasha rescue Kagome where she was hurt and almost raped by Naraku and Sesshy and Rin marry and so do Miroku and Sango and Inuyasha and Kagome. Thanks again!**

**inu01: Wow, you read all my chapters and reviewed on the same day. Thank you so much. And do not worry, I will finish this story by the end of this chapter.**

Last Time:

_They stood before a closed door. Inuyasha slowly reached the knob and turned it. They quickly entered and immediately stopped at the horrifying sight._

_"Oh my God." Sango said quietly._

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled._

Now:

Kagome was on the floor in a pool of blood. Her shirt and pants were partly ripped. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and shook her gently. Kagome awoke staring at him.  
"Kagome?, Kagome?"

"I..Inuyasha." Kagome started. She was drifting to sleep. Inuyasha shook her gently.  
"Jewel..He took my jewel." Kagome said softly.

"The gang's all here." Everyone heard. They turned towards the voice and looked at Naraku surrounded by tentacles holding onto the jewel as it was going from pink to black because of his tainted hand.  
"Too bad you will all die within five minutes." He added.

"What makes you say that?" Miroku asked.

"I still have my weapons." Naraku said.

"Which is?.." Sango asked.

Kikyo and Kouga walked next to Naraku.  
"Didn't I knock you guys out?" Rin asked.

"You didn't kill us." Kikyo said.

"That is a mistake I will not hesitate to make." Rin said.

Inuyasha ran towards Naraku and kicked the jewel from his hand.  
"Grab the jewel!" Sango yelled.  
Kikyo ran to Sango and kicked her. Sango fell backwards but held her balance and ran to Kikyo hitting her with her hiraikotsu. Kikyo fell backwards and quickly got to her feet recovering.  
Kouga kicked Miroku but missed many time because Miroku blocked with his staff. He attacked back using his holy staff.  
Inutaisho and Sesshomaru ran to help Inuyasha fight Naraku.

Rin ran to Kagome and knelt beside her.  
"Kagome, your grandmother Midoriko came to me asking me to help you fight off Naraku." Kagome stared in shock.  
"I'm going to heal you and then we can kill Naraku." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes.  
Rin inspected her wounds but found her pants unzipped and the button was loose and blood on her pants. She immediately became frightened.  
"Kagome, did Naraku...rape you?" She asked slowly.

"No. He tried." Kagome said quietly.  
"I placed a barrier around myself so he couldn't touch me. That's how far he'd got to me." She explained with her eyes still closed.

"Then how did you get blood on that area?" Rin asked confused.

"He slashed my lower back." Kagome said.

Rin slowly turned her around and saw the deep gash on her back. Rin felt sympathy toward her.  
"Ok I'm going to heal you." She said.

Kagome nodded. Kagome glowed bright yellow and was covered in blodd no more. When Kagome healed, Rin stayed on the floor and held on to her head.  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I've been healing everyone today. It's getting me dizzy." Rin said.

"You stay here, we'll take care of everything." Kagome said. Rin nodded. Kagome walked toward Naraku but stopped to look at her surroundings.  
_'My friends. They're all getting hurt because of me.' _Kagome thought sadly.  
**_"Those who choose to stay by your side, are your family."_**Kagome heard her grandmother Midoriko's voice echo in the back of her head.  
_'My friends chose to be here with me. They care. For me.'_Kagome thought smiling and understanding. She walked toward Naraku glowing pink. Everyone's attention faced her. Kagome stood in a stance and motioned a bow and arrow. She pulled it back and aimed it at Naraku. Everyone stared in shock. Transparently, Midoriko stood next to Kagome standing in the same stance aiming an arrow at Naraku. Everyone saw Midoriko visibly and Naraku pushed Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha out of the way. They fell backwards and all of Naraku's body was after for Kagome and Midoriko.  
"Naraku! This is the end!" Kagome and Midoriko yelled at the same time. They released the arrow together and both arrows formed as one and made the pink glow bigger and brighter. Inuyasha had the perfect opportunity to attack Naraku from behind. He unleashed his sword and released his windscar toward Naraku's back. Naraku had no time to react and was instantly hit with the arrow and Inuyasha's blow. Midoriko dispersed from Kagome and Kagome stopped glowing. She was going to fall till Inuyasha caught her. The castle began to crumble.

"We have to get out of here now!" Inutaisho yelled. He grabbed the jewel and gave it to Inuyasha. Everyone ran out of the castle as it exploded into a thousand demons.

"There is too many!" Miroku yelled.

"We can't face them all." Rin said.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked faintly.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked.

"The jewel. Use the jewel." Kagome said.

Inuyasha stared at her confused. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and faced his palm forward. An enormous power came out of Inuyasha's hand and toward the demons. Instantly, they turned to crisp and disappeared. Inuyasha was shocked at the immense power that came out of his hand. He stared at a sleeping Kagome and a jewel in his hand that now is bright pink and not tainted anymore.

"It's over." Rin said.

"Well what do we do with these two?" Sesshomaru asked. He held Kouga from his hands and Sango held Kikyo by her hands.

"Miroku check your palm." Inutaisho said.

Miroku looked at his palm and yelled.  
"It's gone!" Miroku yelled in happiness.  
"The wind tunnel is gone! Yeah! WOOO!" He screamed in delight.

"Let's go home." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru and Sango pushed Kouga and Kikyo to walk forward.

"The things I can do with this hand that I've never done before." Miroku said.

"I don't want to find out." Rin said.

"I have a feeling it will be a lot of perverted things." Sango giggled.

"Yup, yup." Miroku said and kissed Sango lightly.

"We're not even home yet and you're already feeling horny." Rin sighed and giggled.

"Come on, you know you and Sesshomaru are going to have fun when we get back." Miroku said.

"As a matter of fact." Sesshomaru started. Everyone froze and stared at him. "We have a proper engagement to tend to." He said staring at Rin. Rin smiled warmly at him.

* * *

**8 MONTHS LATER**

It was a beautiful sunny day. The sky was bright and blue, the small creek was blue from the sky's reflection, clouds in the sky, ending of a school year, acres of land bright and green and love in the air. There were people wearing beautiful dresses and nice tuxedo suits sitting in several rows in two separate isles. Rings have been given, an altar in the front with a judge and two wonderful people about to spend the rest of their lives together just by saying to magical words: "I do."

"And do you Sesshomaru, take Rin to be your lovely wedded wife." The judge began. Sesshomaru wore a black tux and a graduation cap on his head. He stared at Rin smiling who wore a strapless white dress and a graduation cap on her head instead of a vail. She stared at Sesshomaru smiling anxiously. To Sesshomaru, Rin was glowing pure like an angel and her smile brightened it even more.  
"To have and to hold, till death do you part?" The judge asked.

"I do." Sesshomaru answered.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Sesshomaru. "You may now kiss your bride." The judge finished.

Rin and Sesshomaru kissed passionately and then grabbed their graduating caps and threw them in the air. Everyone cheered and some of their friends who were invited threw their caps in the air aswell.

Sango ran up to Rin and Sesshomaru and gave them a hug.  
"Yay! You're married. I'm so happy for you two!" Sango said wiping tears.

"Thank you." Rin said hugging her again.

Miroku walked up to Sesshomaru and gave him a proper handshake.  
"Congratulations man. Have a great life." Miroku said.

"Thanks but you're a part of it so I know I'll have some fun with friends." Sesshomaru said.

"That may be true." Rin interrupted. She stared at Sango and Miroku.  
"But when are you two getting married?"

"There is no hurry. You just got married. We'll wait till we're all used to the fact you're married and then we'll plan." Sango said. Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

"As long as you guys are engaged." Sesshomaru added.

"It's been two months since the engagement. We have no hurry." Miroku said.

"Where's Kagome?" Rin asked.

"She went looking for Inuyasha at the creek." Sango answered.

"Great, I told Inuyasha that Kagome was looking for him at the creek so hopefully they'll find each other." Miroku added.

"They will." Sesshomaru said.

"What makes you so sure?" Sango asked.

"He has plans that he spilled to me this morning." Sesshomaru answered.

"Like what?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru smiled.

AT THE CREEK

Kagome was sitting on a rock wearing a light blue dress slightly above her knees that flowed softly when the air blew by. Her hair was down and wavy and she stared at her reflection til she heard a noise behind her and quickly turned around.

"Hi I'm the guy from your dreams, someone said you were looking for me." Inuyasha said. (A/N: remember when kagome said that to him? it was in chappie 4)

Kagome smiled and walked up to him.  
"I was, I'm glad you came to find me." Kagome said.

"I'm here now." Inuyasha said. "But I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"We've spent so many months dating and it was something I never thought I would experience. Let alone love. You showed me that." Inuyasha said.

"Because I wanted you to feel and be loved." Kagome said.

"Thank you. It's a reason how I came to this conclusion." Inuyasha said.

"What conclusion?" Kagome asked confused.

Inuyasha bent on one knee and took out a little box and opened it to a small diamond ring.  
"Kagome, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Yeah!" Kagome yelled excited. "Yes, I will!" Kagome said hugging Inuyasha as she laughed when he picked her up and spinned her in circles.

AT THE PARTY

Kagome ran to Sango and Rin and told them the news. Inuyasha walked up to Sesshomaru, his dad and Miroku.

"She said yes?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Finally!" Miroku yelled.

"Well, what do we see now boys?" Inutaisho asked.

"The future." Inuyasha said.

"Hey guys! Come on! Let's take a picture!" Rin said dragging all the boys.

They gathered together striking a pose and the camera took the picture. In the end, all you heard was the group laughing and cheering.

**I hope you all had fun reading this story! Till next time!**


End file.
